Is it Worth It? -- The 150th Hunger Games
by flowersnowgirl
Summary: "This year, in the eve of the 6th Quarter Quell, to show that we as the Capitol, are not as predictable as you think, the twist will not be revealed until the eve of the Games. However, tributes - There are multiple twists. Are you ready to take some risks?" Caroline Snow smiles, licking her thin lips. Cato won the 74th Games, and the Games continued on as normal. [SYOT CLOSED]
1. Just an Introduction

**So... yeah. This is the first chapter of my first story! Ever! Maybe submit a character? The form will be in my profile and at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Priscilla Rose, Victor of the 149** **th** **Hunger Games**

Have you ever wandered precisely the reason people can survive the Hunger Games? I mean, the Career tributes from Districts 1, 2, and sometimes 4, how they win is because they can just kill everyone, but how exactly do others manage to outlive them? Speaking as a victor from 9, I honestly have no clue as to how I managed to survive.

My vision blurs, and all I see is a swirl of black and dull gold. The sight clears, and I feel the urge to groan, but I can't groan, I can't do anything but watch myself from above, sitting in a deep patch of grain.

The arena last year was basically a mountain ravine with a vast plain of various tall grasses surrounding one side and a lush forest on the other. I see myself crouch onto the dirt as a scrawny boy walks obliviously by. I subconsciously reach for my sickle, but I must somehow move too quickly and the boy, who I see is the… insane one from District 7, smirks and rushes at me.

I hopelessly try to attack him with my sickle, but with utterly reckless moves I'm sure the Careers wouldn't even try to use, he closes in on me and stabs me in my right thigh. I scream, and that only makes him smirk more. He tauntingly draws, with his knife, what I must admit are actually beautiful patterns of swirls all over my leg, light enough where I don't lose too much blood. I stop screaming, and with a burst of adrenaline sit up and bite hard on his hand. This makes him jerk back, and he drops his dagger in the process. I attempt to crawl away from him, but I abruptly turn back when I hear his voice.

"She told me I was going to die anyway," He forces out and I can't help but gasp when I see his own knife sticking out of his abdomen. "I was just go-"

A cannon booms, and I sit up straight in bed, alert. These nightmares don't surprise me anymore, but they still manage to terrify me. I look at the clock on my wall and see that it's already 11:30 in the morning. Although I really don't want to get out of bed just to listen to President Caroline Snow's speech, which begins at noon, I must. The citizens of the Capitol are already angry enough at me for not having a single kill in my Games, and even though I just got back from my Victory Tour yesterday I'm still afraid that if the cameras catch me not watching mandatory Capitol viewing, my mother would be executed. I stand up, change into a simple T-shirt and jeans, and limp the short distance from my bedroom to the kitchen.

My mother, who is already in the kitchen, is preparing what she knows is my favorite breakfast meal – Banana pancakes with a side of bacon. I tap her on the shoulder, and she whips around, spatula in hand.

"Priscilla! You know how I feel about, um, surprises like that so don't do that again, okay?" Mother shakes her head frantically, as if she was trying to get a devilish memory out of her head. Before I was reaped, my sister and father… No. I'm not going to even go there.

I look up and plaster a fake smile on my face. "I just wanted to tell you good morning. Do you need any help?" I gesture to the food and my mother laughs. She knows how much of a disaster I am when cooking.

"I'm fine," she says, and frowns again. "How much time until the announcement?"

"About 25 minutes. I'll tell you when it comes on." Mother hands me a platter with a stack of pancakes, and shakes her head.

"Once again? I'm fine. I'm done now, anyway." She laughs. My mom really does laugh a lot, and it makes me feel so thankful.

Almost as if on cue, the television changes from the highlights of the last games – my games – to the President's announcement right after we finish eating. I tune out of the beginning, because I know that whatever he says now will be useless, but Mother nudges me and I start to pay attention.

The President picks an envelope labeled with a '150' out of some box and reads the writing on the letter. "To show that the Districts took an extreme and unprecedented risk when rebelling against the Capitol...?"

I look at Mom, wondering why exactly she stopped talking. Was it for dramatic effect? It must be, because the audience was yelling and the President had a permanent – Never mind, she's speaking again.

"Oh. And also to represent that the Capitol isn't as predictable as _some_ find it to be," President Snow paused as the Capitolites scream their approval, "The twist for these games will be revealed at a later date. Just remember - There will be an element of risk involved." The President smiles what is obviously a fake smile while the Panem anthem plays. The screen goes black.

I find it very predictable that the President won't tell us what the Quell is. I guess this whole announcement was counter-intuitive.

* * *

 **Well... Short chapter but I just felt like getting something out as some form of introduction. Anyway, here is the form ^.^**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance (send me a face claim):**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Reaped or Volunteered?**

 **Reaction to being reaped, or reason they volunteered:  
**

 **Family:**

 **Background:**

 **Open to alliances?**

 **Part of the Career Pack?**

 **Any romance? (preferably only make a romance between your own characters, just know I probably won't add sex in this because... yeah)**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Chariot Outfit:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:  
**

 **Training Strategy:**

 **Training Score:**

 **What do they show the gamemakers?**

 **Strategy in the Games?**

 **Token:**

 **Bloodbath:**

 **Other (optional):**

* * *

 **You can submit up to three tributes, I only have 1 open spot left though so... Lol**

* * *

 **I don't own the Hunger Games. Also, send me tributes through PM.**


	2. Tribute List

**Hello again! This chapter will be updated as tributes are submitted, and later once tributes are killed. Please Remember to submit or reserve the spots for the tributes, so I can get this story going as soon as possible! Tributes, mentors and sponsors can be submitted via PM or Review.**

* * *

 _D1 Female:_ Alexandrite "Alex" Danser (18)- Submitted by chocolate chip homicide

 _D1 Male:_ Joseph Lapis (18)- Submitted by the victor of panem

 _D2 Male:_ Cedric Wolf (18)- Submitted by Calebbeers21

 _D3 Female:_ Livee Meress (16)- Submitted by dreams and desperation

 _D3 Male:_ Cooper Gadget (18)- Submitted by xGred-Forgex

 _D4 Female:_ Evalynn "Eva" Glade (15)- Submitted by Red Roses1000

 _D4 Male:_ Caspian Jorah (17)- Submitted by Laenyra

 _D5 Female:_ Genevieve Mathangi (18)- Submitted by heavydirtysoul

 _D5 Male:_ Calic Galvin (15)- Submitted by david12341

 _D6 Female:_ Audrey Trane (15)- Submitted by xGred-Forgex

 _D6 Male:_ Kay Monroe (15)- Submitted by Dinosaur-of-Fabulousness

 _D7 Female:_ Angelica Willow (17)- Submitted by Calebbeers21

 _D7 Male:_ Rufus Ash (18)- Submitted by Calebbeers21

 _D8 Female:_ Lisle Cronin (13)- Submitted by VeneratedArt

 _D8 Male:_ Ashford Linden (15)- Submitted by VeneratedArt

 _D9 Female:_ Ceres Miller (12)- Submitted by CrayolaCreation

 _D9 Male:_ Elijah "Eli" Baxter (12)- Submitted by Mystical Pine Forest

 _D10 Female:_ Eden Janspoon (16)- Submitted by Mystical Pine Forest

 _D10 Male:_ Weaver Palomino (18)- Submitted by Red Roses1000

 _D11 Female:_ Daisy Fowl (13)- Submitted by xGred-Forgex

 _D11 Male:_ Rye Miller (18)- Submitted by CrayolaCreation

 _D12 Female:_ Kiana Jewelstone (14)- Submitted by Red Roses1000

 _D12 Male:_ Callum White (17)- Submitted by chocolate chip homicide

* * *

 **For any of you who want to get on my good side and earn Sponsor Points, a good way to do this would be to submit multiple tributes, and to submit mentors and/or escorts! Although I don't have the sponsoring system figured out yet, here are the forms for submitting a mentor and escort.**

* * *

 _ **Mentor Form**_

 **Name:**

 **District:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Year they won their Games:**

 **How they won their Games:**

 **How well-liked they are by the Capitol:**

* * *

 _ **Escort Form**_

 **Name:**

 **District they Escort:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Fashion Sense:**

 **Age:**

* * *

 _ **Mentors:**_

 **Esmeralda Mattea, D1F (22)- won the 146th Games- She's mine**

 **Julian Smith, D1M (23)- won the 145th Games- Submitted by the victor of panem**

 **Tia Nerro, D2F (28)- won the 139th Games- Submitted by xGred-Forgex**

 **Tidal Shore, D4F (21)- won the 147th Games- Submitted by Red Roses1000**

 **Fen Tamesis, D4M (33)- won the 133rd Games- Submitted by Laenyra**

 **Wilda Fern, D7F (34)- won won the 132nd Games- Submitted by chocolate chip homicide**

 **Paisley Faira, D8F (19)- won the 148th Games- Submitted by Red Roses1000**

 **Priscilla Rose, D9F (16)- won the 149th Games- She's mine**

 **Colby Timmons, D10M (27)- won the 140th Games- Submitted by xGred-Forgex**

 **Jasmine Oakson, D11F (28)- won the 137th Games- Submitted by Comettail76**

 **Rufus Grange, D12M (51)- won the 114th Games- Submitted by chocolate chip homicide**

 _ **Escorts**_

 **Kitanina "Kitty" Frenzy (43)- Submitted by xGred-Forgex**

 **Fawn Lazuri, D3 (21)- Submitted by Red Roses1000**

 **Aelania Florentine, D4 (27)- Submitted by chocolate chip homicide**

 **Octavia Grace, D8 (34)- She's mine**

* * *

 **You can submit a maximum of 2 mentors and 1 escort. If I get all the tributes before I get all the mentors or escorts, I'll just make my own because they're not too significant for the plot anyway, they're just there to give you the opportunity to earn more sponsor points. Tributes can be reserved, but mentors and escorts? Not so much. If you have any questions, just review or PM and I'll try to get back to you.**


	3. Is this all? Intro before Reapings

**Julian "Jewels" Smith (23)**

 **Victor of the 145th Hunger Games**

It is the day before the reaping, the day before another 23 kids will be sent to the arena like lambs to the slaughter. Normally, I wouldn't really worry too much about The Games, but if the tribute I'm mentoring were similar to the boy from last year, I'm pretty much done for. Everyone knows how the Victor from the previous year - Priscilla I think her name was? - Won by killing literally no one, and that was only have been possible if the Careers are weak-ass bitches who aren't capable of doing anything productive. Hopefully the tributes this year are a more entertaining bunch.

This year, the escorts are arriving a day earlier than usual to explain the twist for the Quarter Quell. According to the Capitol, it's important for the Mentors to know what exactly is going on to better prepare the tributes. That's one thing I agree with them on, we need to know what exactly this whole 'risk' thing is so we can help them come up with a plan. Seems easy enough.

District 1's escort, Annelie Pressley, walks up to me and Esmeralda, the other mentor from District 1, and sits in a velvet colored couch across from us. "Well, well," Annelie says with a flourish of her hand, "Shall I begin?"

Esmeralda looks up from her fingers and gives the absurdly dressed woman a smirk. "You better. Or I will skewer you with my fork."

Esmeralda Mattea… I've tried getting with her several times, but every time I've tried she's threatened me with various kinds of gruesome deaths. I doubt she'd do anything, though, because everyone knows just how affected she was by her Games. She killed 10 people – 3 in the bloodbath, 4 others throughout Days 2-5, and in the Finale her fellow Career tributes, including her district partner. We've known each other all throughout childhood, but ever since her win 3 years ago she'll no longer speak to me, and if I ever confront her she'll just give me the bird and walk off. She was probably just hit by her Victory stronger than I was.

"Jewels! Jewels, are you paying any attention to a word I'm saying?!" The shrill voice of Annelie shook me out of my thoughts and I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Huh..? Oh, you were explaining the Quarter Quell, weren't you?" Esmeralda flicked me on the shoulder and I flinched. "Or… Maybe you weren't?"

Annelie gave me a disapproving glare. "No, I was just going to do that now. Are _both_ of you paying attention now?" She leaned forward and looked us both in the eyes. I good-naturedly nod at her, while Esmeralda just rolls her eyes.

"Just go on with it already." Annelie perks up and sits up so straight and tense in her chair I'm surprised her back isn't breaking.

"Let's say that there was a chance of you becoming stronger, or of having greater speed, or of being temporarily invincible. You would all grab for the chance right?" Wow, this new escort is a much better conversationalist than the last one, all she ever did was complain about mahogany. _Wouldn't anyone go for that?_

Esmeralda seems to have understood quicker than I did, even without further explanation. "So, basically, you can-"

"Please be quiet and let me finish speaking," Annelie demands. "Along with these positive buffs, will be plenty of negative buffs as well. Your muscles can be weakened, your accuracy can be lowered, and you can even be killed. Would you still take the chance?"

That was a good question, but I have a better one to ask first. "How do you… Get these 'buffs'?"

Annelie shakes her head at me and sighs. "Why won't any of you let me run my spiel? You," she points at me in disgust. "I expected 'Panem's Favorite Brother' to actually be a better person. And you," she points at Esmeralda, "are just plain disrespectful. Just because you killed a lot of people doesn't mean you're better than everyone else!"

Esmeralda sticks her middle finger out at the escort and storms out of the room. "Be sure to tell me what happens," She tells me, right before the door is slammed shut.

I look to Annelie and give her a pleading look. "C'mon. Just continue your thing." She gives me a bright smile and continues her explanation.

"To answer your question, Jewels, these 'buffs' are obtained by shattering gems. Isn't that ironic? Because your nickname is Jewels, ha-ha!" Annelie laughs at her own joke and, just to seem like a good person I laugh too. It wasn't _that_ funny.

"Okay… Care to explain a little more? You just break gems, and you get stronger or weaker? Is there a way to identify between the two? I mean, I'd guess not but-"

Annelie shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe if you were smart enough you can figure it out? Or maybe there's a device, or maybe it's both," Annelie leans in closer to me and whispers something in my ear. "Do you want to know a secret?"

I nod, and she smiles. "I wouldn't trust any device or gem you get from the cornucopia. Just some inside information the Head Gamemaker told me. Just… don't tell anyone, okay?" I nod again, and, pushing the escort's face away from my ear I stand up.

"Thank you for the information. I guess I'll see you again tomorrow, am I right?" Annelie stands up and pulls me in a tight hug.

"Yes, you will." She then left the room.

I wonder what the tributes are going to do. Obviously, I'm going to tell them to not trust the cornucopia, but can I even trust what Annelie told me? She has no reason to be honest with me. I guess I'll just think this over a little over the course of today.

* * *

 **So... Here is a POV from the one Victor that was submitted, so a quick shout out to the victor of panem for Jewels... I hope I got him right, I read your story but I feel I didn't get him quite right. Oh whale.**

* * *

 **I'm going to be writing about the sponsor system here now, so if you want your tributes to make it far in the Games getting sponsor points will be a huge help to your tribute!You can obtain points by doing the following:**

 **Submit a Tribute: 150 points**

 **Submit a Mentor: 75 points**

 **Submit an Escort: 50 points**

 **Tribute Dies: 100 points**

 **The Capitol's Favorite Tributes: These won't be happening until later, but once I get all the tributes I'll upload a poll where you all vote for your Top 3 favorite tributes! So the tributes who score highly there will be earning some amount of sponsor points (I don't know how many yet).**

* * *

 **These are the things you can buy with your sponsor points:**

 **Food: Tell me what kind of food you want and I'll tell you the cost, between 50 and 150 points**

 **Empty water bottle: 15 points**

 **Full water bottle: 30 points**

 **Flashlight: 120 points**

 **Matches: 90 points**

 **Sleeping Bag: 175 points**

 **Medicine: Tell me what medicine or first aid supplies you need, and I'll tell you the cost, between 30 and 300 points**

 **Sword/Axe/Spear/Trident: 350 points**

 **Thowing Knives (10): 200 points**

 **Bow: 200 points**

 **Arrows (10): 150 points**

 **Iodine: 100 points**

 **Device that tells what gem has what ability: 1000 points**

 **Map of the Arena: 250 points**

 **Rope: 50 points**

 **Wire: 50 points**

 **Night vision goggles: 300 points**

 **Tent: 400 points**

 **Instant-Death Poison: 350 points (about 3 doses)**

 **Small backpack: 200 points (Includes 5 random items)**

 **Medium backpack: 300 points (Includes 7 or 8, depending on what they are, random items)**

 **Large backpack: 400 points (Includes 10 random items)**

* * *

 **I know that this isn't exactly all the things to get from sponsor points- if there's anything in particular you want your tribute to have, PM or review and I'll tell you the cost :)**

* * *

 **Oh, and one more twist? The cost of everything increases by 5% each day that tributes are in the arena... So if you want to get something expensive better get it quick!**

* * *

 **I'm going to try this out: Questions for this chapter?**

 **1.) Did Jewels seem okay? I feel as if I've made him bland, and I wish I captured his personality better :(**

 **2.) Any improvements I should make to the sponsor system? Tell me now, and I'll correct it because I want to have a good beginning to my life!**

 **3.) What do you think about the Quell twist in general?**

* * *

 **Maybe drop a review down below? I'd love to know your opinion, especially if it's constructive criticism!**


	4. What Could Happen? District 8 Reapings

**Ashford Linden, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

This morning, I wake up to the familiar call of Mother's voice inviting me out of bed. I roll onto my stomach, not wanting to leave the softness of my mattress and deal with all these peasants I live alongside. After a few more minutes of her patient talk, I hop out of bed and walk right out of my bedroom door. Mother has more important things to do than stay in my room all morning, begging for me to wake up. What does she think I am, a baby?

I slowly walk down the creaky, wooden stairs and into the dining room that is furnished with many colorful tapestries created by the lower-class of District 8. A dish of steamy blueberry muffins awaits me at the kitchen table, and I take my first bite. Mother knows I don't like my muffins this sweet! I need to have a word with her later.

After plowing through the remainder of my muffins, I hear a knock on the door. I open it just a crack, and after seeing the familiar face of Brocade Roberts I open it wide. "Hey Ashford. I hope you remember that the reapings are today. I mean, last year you-" I cut him off and give him a quick smirk.

"Of course I remember. I was just going to change, before you came over without invitation!" I turn around, just to find Father is standing right behind me.

He shakes his head at me and sighs. "Ashford. You must at least treat your friends with respect!" I laugh at him and push past him, walking back up the rickety stairs to go put on a change of clothes. Anything would do, I mean, I wasn't even going to get reaped, right?

I take out the first clothes I see in my closet and lay the clothing out on the floor. I guess today I would be wearing a pale blue shirt, jeans, and loafers. After taking a quick glance at the outfit, I stuff the jeans back into the cabinet and take out a pair of black dress pants instead. I pull on the clothes, comb my black hair, and look at myself for a second in the mirror. The outfit looks great with my pale skin, but I wish that the clothes would have been washed better. What is Mother doing lately, trying to make me feel inferior?

When I finally leave the house, I find that Brocade is still waiting for me outside. Ahh Brocade… He was so easy to take advantage of.

"Are you sure you're going to wear that? It looks a little… Run-down," He asks me, and I resist the urge to slap him. I mean, friends are friends right?

Instead I give him a burning retort. "Not as much as yours." Brocade was poor, at least, poorer than me, and his clothes were, to say the least, hideous. He shakes his head and continues walking. That's what the punk gets for insulting me, his superior. If it weren't the reaping today, I would do worse but I held onto the slight sliver of fear that I would be reaped, and no matter how gullible he is I didn't want my last words to him to be of contempt. I wouldn't ever admit that to anyone, though.

After 5 minutes of walking, Brocade and I reach the square. When the Peacekeeper tries to stab me with his needle, I backhand him and try to walk away. Brocade shakes his head and pleas to me with his eyes, and I relent, letting them take out a sample of my blood. How rude.

We both go to the 15-year old section, and right when we get into our places the escort speaks out.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games!"

 **Lisle Cronin, 13**

 **District 8 Female**

I wake up this morning with a feeling of gloom overcoming my emotions. Three years ago today, my sister Saye was reaped for the Games. She was my age when she was reaped, and I can't help but feel afraid that I will be reaped this year, too. I mean, the Capitol loves irony like this. I just have to be optimistic, and try to act like nothing is bothering me.

When I enter my parent's room, I find Rayon crying on their tattered bed, all alone. I close the door, and he jerks his head towards it. "I already told you to go away, Mommy. Please leave. I don't want to talk." I open the door a crack and whisper to him.

"This isn't Mommy. I didn't know you were in here, do you know where Mommy and Daddy is?" Rayon shakes his head and begins crying again. I once again close the door and look to the living room, the kitchen… The house is oddly silent, and all I can hear is the sound of my brother's sobs. I walk outside to check our yard, but they aren't here either. I see a note taped onto the front door, and I take it off and return inside.

 _Lisle,_

 _Dad and I are working an early shift today at the factory so we won't have to work tonight, and since today is the reaping it would earn us some extra cash. Don't be worried, we'll be there before the reaping._

 _Love you, Mom._

I read the note and sigh. We have been tight for money lately, but my parents never worked during the reaping before. I go to my room and realize that an outfit has been laid out for me. It was Saye's first reaping outfit. I put on the white blouse and navy blue knee-length skirt, and put my face in my hands. Why did Mom have to pick out this outfit? Didn't it bring her back bad memories? My hands shaking, I manage to put my mouse-brown hair into a bun and put a smile on my face. There wasn't much time left until the reaping begins, and I had to get my brother presentable.

I knock on the door and Rayon emerges, clothes already changed. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" He asks me, and I give him a slight smile.

"They're at work, but don't worry Ray. You'll see them before the reaping." He nods, and we leave the house. Before we reach the square, my brother and I are stopped by a hand on our shoulders. I smile to see Mom and Dad had finally gotten here and watch as they kiss Ray on the cheek. They pull me into a tight hug and beam at me nervously.

I wave goodbye to my parents and Rayon, and get myself registered. I roll my eyes at some boy who just slapped a Peacekeeper and shake my head. That's just plain disrespectful, just because you think you're all that! I'm surprised he wasn't shot on the spot.

Soon after I'm situated in the 13-year old section, the ridiculous escort wearing an outfit made of peacock feathers begins her speech. "Welcome, welcome, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games! To remind us of why we are in this situation in the first place, let us watch us this video that the Capitol _generously_ provided for us!" I roll my eyes, just like I'm sure everyone else in this whole Square is. What ridiculousness.

After watching the footage of the Capitol brutally killing people, I'm ready to just go home. I pray for myself as the escort, whose name is revealed to be Octavia, reaches her hand into the female tribute's bowl. "Ladies first!"

She reaches into the bowl, tantalizingly groping through the names. She finally grabs one and reads out the name. "Lisle Cronin!"

The world spins as I recognize the name as my own. I grab onto the person nearest to me, and she pushes me away in disgust. No one knew me as anything other than the shy, quiet girl, and now I'm going to be known as the dead girl! Shaking, I fall into the arms of several Peacekeepers who easily carry me onto the stage and drop me. The moment I see the crowd, who was in dead silence, I burst into tears as Octavia stares shamefully at me. "Ladies and gentlemen, your female tribute from District 8!"

 **Ashford Linden, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

I applaud with the crowd as the tiny, petite girl sobs on stage. She was nothing more than a walking corpse now. The escort picks a name from the boys' bowl, and I can practically sense everyone holding their breath around me. Octavia opens the slip, and she says the name. "Ashford Linden!"

I walk forward, trying to keep my back straight and chin up. I walk towards the stage and give a half-hearted smirk to the crowd. They applaud for me, and I know what they know – They know I will win this. This is going to be easy right? Why wouldn't it be? All I have to do is kill people and outlive 23 other tributes. It's a piece of cake.

I can't believe I was reaped, though. I mean, what were the odds with all of these people who had tesserae and I didn't! What if I-

No. I can't be negative, I can do this. I _will_ do this. After all, I'm better than everyone else who will be participating. I mean, look at that girl. How hard can it be?

As I'm submerged in my thoughts, several Peacekeepers escort me to the Justice Building to say my goodbyes. After just a minute or two of sitting Mother and Father enter the room, and the former wraps me in a tight embrace. "Oh, Ash! I'm going to be so worried about you! Pl-please come home, okay?" She says, gasping in between each sentence. I pull away and frown at her.

"You already know I'm going to, Mother. Just sponsor me, and I'll be coming home so quickly you'll-" Father cuts me off and crosses his arms.

"Show respect to your mother! No matter how confident you are, there will always be people better than you so don't let your ego get in your way!" I roll my eyes at him and he adds one last word underneath his breath, softer than a whisper. "Please."

Peacekeepers take them out of the room and push a haggard looking Brocade in. He looks up at me and smiles. "You can do this, Ashford. I know you can." I nod and smile at him.

"Thanks bro," I say and Brocade leaves the room before the Peacekeepers can touch him. I respect that.

After he leaves I sit down and notice something in my back pocket. I take it out and see that it was Mother's necklace. She was planning to sell it soon, but I'm obviously more important than money. I hold it in my hand and sit still until the escort leads me to the train.

 **Lisle Cronin, 13**

 **District 8 Female**

When my parents and brother walk into the room, I'm still crying and I notice Ray still crying too. I sniff and weakly smile at them and open up my arms. Rayon goes in to hug me, and he presses something into my hand. I look, and give him a strange look. "Are you sure you're going to give this to me? I mean, it was a gift for you."

He just smiles at me and looks at the bracelet. "You need it more. Anyway, you're going to come back home and give it back once you win!" I smile at his optimism, but I know inside that we both know I won't be coming home. My fate is going to be the same as Saye's, and the knowledge hurts me. Looking up at the kind faces of Mom, Dad, and Rayon, we stay in a big hug until the Peacekeepers come and tell them it's time, time to leave, and I feel a pang in my heart. I'll never see them again, and it hurts. Hurts bad.

* * *

 **Big thank you to VeneratedArt for both Ashford and Lisle... I hope you like the way they're written, Ashford was easier than Lisle because he had a... Bigger personality, I guess XD**

* * *

 **Sorry for this completely random order of districts... I did District 8 first because it was the first district to have both of their tributes submitted, and I wanted to get this started as soon as possible... The rest of the districts will also be in a completely random order, so sorry in advance if you were looking for something more... Predictable .**

* * *

 **Anyway here are some questions for this chapter:**

 **1). Favorite POV?**

 **2). Anything you find that I need to improve, or any glaring grammatical errors?**

* * *

 **Thank you to Red Roses1000 and xGred-Forgex (who I'm sorry for saying Greg instead of Gred on everything) for reviewing last chapter! Well, hopefully you'll see the next reaping soon ~**


	5. Are you sure? District 12 Reapings

**Kiana Jewelstone, 14**

 **District 12 Female**

For the first time in the past year, I manage to wake up before Rosaline barges into my room. Just so that she can't have the pleasure of yelling at me like she always does, I make sure to quickly change into a zipped up black leather jacket, a black skater skirt and black combat boots. When Rosaline does run into my room at precisely 5:30, just as she usually does, I smile at her while sitting on the floor next to my bed. "Good morning!" I say softly, and my sister shakes her head at me.

"Kiana, I swear to _god_ there is _no_ way you are wearing that!" She exclaims, gawking at my attire. I smile sweetly at my 13- year old sister and hold in the urge to laugh - her face is getting red.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I really want to wear what I want for just one day, okay?" She reluctantly nods and I exhale a sigh of relief. An argument is something that I can't ever stand, especially not today. No matter how hard I try to make them feel better, everyone always remains dark and gloomy on the day of the reaping. It happens to get really annoying.

Rosaline mumbles something under her breath and in that moment my other two sisters – Toria and Maribeth – enter my room. "Nice outfit, sis." Toria says smoothly while gesturing at me, and turns to Rosaline. "You, on the other hand, need to loosen down on the frills a little. Are you trying to look like a princess?"

Rosaline looks up at Toria and scowls. "I _am_ a Princess. So, yes, I am." Toria laughs loudly and Maribeth slaps her twin sister in the shoulder.

"Please shut up. I'm trying to remember the Jewelstone family tree. Wait." Maribeth holds her index finger into the air. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rosaline, but you have no royalty in your blood. At least, according to the family records of-" Toria slaps Maribeth back and laughs again.

"As usual, I have absolutely no idea whether you're being serious or not, but if you weren't, nice burn." She high-fives Maribeth, and they both giggle.

I give a sideways look to Toria. _What does she mean, burn?_ From what I can see, there are no burns anywhere on Rosaline's body. She seems to be okay, but sometimes my diva of a sister can be quite an actress. Right as Toria begins to laugh for what must be the millionth time, Mom opens the door and peeks her head into my room. "Are you girls ready? I want you all to be the Square early, just in case something happens!"

A chorus of yes' echo out of our mouths as we stand up and playfully shove each other out the door. I know we get along together very well, but… There was just something off. Sometimes I feel I don't fit in with my other siblings, like I'm somehow _different._ It just doesn't make any sense.

I exit the house with the rest of my family and take a look at the landscape around us. As we live in the Seam, everything around us is dirty and dry. People often say that you get what life hands to you, but that can't exactly be correct, can it? Someday I yearn to leave the Seam and live a better life elsewhere, and even though that would take an insane amount of effort I'm sure that with enough perseverance it can be done.

I wonder what can be found past the fence. What if there was a place where the Capitol can't control us? What if there was hope, what if there was _freedom_? I stare off at the woods and don't even notice Rosaline stopping abruptly right in front of me.

"Sorry," I mutter, but she's crossing her arms and staring right at me. "What?"

Rosaline frowns and runs over to Mom. "Will Dad be at the Reaping?"

Mom nods her head and smiles at the youngest sibling. "He'll be a little late, but he'll be there, right next to me." Rosaline grins, and we all quicken our pace.

After a few more minutes of quiet walking we finally reach the Square. My sisters and I register ourselves and then head off into our own separate sections.

 **Callum White, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

I stare at the stone wall in front of me, watching the water drip from the ceiling. This is too cramped, I've been stuck in here for two weeks already! All because that… That _girl_ who doesn't understand that life won't always go her way! Just because she's a merchant girl doesn't mean she's the whole world… I mean, money doesn't mean everything!

I shouldn't have let my mother take advantage of me, but I guess sometimes things like this just happen. I can't believe Pansy figured out about Maggie and me though, and then tried to get us killed. Even if she did let _me_ go, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Maggie is my everything, and if that _snob_ gets her killed, I swear that I'll- No. First of all, if Maggie dies, I would die too. Second, even if I didn't, Pansy would have the upper-hand in whatever situation arises and _then_ I'll be killed. I guess I could always die in worse ways. Starvation always seemed painful.

A tray of food is slid from underneath the bars, and I gratefully gulp down the rock-hard bread and thin broth. I slide the tray back out, and then I hear a whisper from the other side of the door. _"Get ready to go. We're leaving to go to the Reaping soon."_

" _Okay,"_ I reply back, and look at the pile of clothes I had in the corner. Today, when I had woken up they had placed the clothing I was arrested with into my cell. I guess they wanted their inmates looking at least remotely presentable.

I slip on the white shirt and tan trousers and run my fingers through my hair. I wonder if I can see Maggie today. I would love to see her once again before we're executed. The Peacekeepers let me out of my cell and lead me out into the open. They escort me and a group of other haggard looking male "criminals" towards the Square.

Is there a way that Maggie and I won't be killed, or a way that I'll never have to communicate with Pansy again? The penalty for stealing was death, after all, and there was no way that anyone will believe a Seam girl and her rich boyfriend. I could volunteer, but then what would happen to Maggie? She'll be killed anyway. What if I tried being charming enough in the Capitol, and try to garner sympathy for Maggie? I don't know if it would work, but it would definitely be better than sitting in a damp, dingy cell all day looking at dripping water.

Once I'm registered, the Peacekeepers disperse and I wander over to the mostly empty 17-year old section. Do I really want to do this? I spot Maggie standing hand-cuffed by herself in her section, and I strengthen my resolve. Yes, yes I do.

 **Kiana Jewelstone, 14**

 **District 12 Female**

I look side to side as more and more people fill up the Square. I wish I could have spoken to Dad before the Reaping, he always helps me with my nerves.

After some pointless video and some pointless speech that I really wish I haven't listened too, the escort, Katerina, walks back up to the microphone and reaches into the girls' bowl. "Kiana Jewelstone!"

I swear that at that moment my heart stopped. I can feel the hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Why me? I haven't even showed any signs of rebellion towards the Capitol. My name was only in there three times…

The Peacekeepers approach me and pick me up. No, no, no! I can do this on my own! About halfway to the stage I wiggle out of their grip and before they can pick me back up I put my hands up in front of me. "I have legs and arms. I can walk on my own." I say, trying to play it up just so that I can hopefully seem less weak. I shove one, and they let me walk up to the stage alone. Once I reach the stage, Katerina smiles and holds up my hand

"The female tribute from District 12!" A round of polite applause rings through the crowd, and the escort sticks her bony fingers into the boys' bowl. "Daryl Johnston!" A malnourished looking 13-year old staggers out of his section and trips before he can reach the stage. A nicely tanned boy from the 17-year old section raises his hand and the whole crowd hushes.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He shouts, and runs to the stage. Some girl screams, probably his girlfriend. I wonder why he volunteered, I mean, I'm pretty sure him and this Daryl person aren't related.

"What's your name?" Katerina asks him, and he walks up to the mic himself and gives the audience a lopsided grin.

"Callum White."

No one says a word as we're both taken to the Justice Building. Just a few seconds after I'm dumped in the elegant room my family stumbles in. "Kiana! I'm really sorry I didn't volunteer! I meant to, in case you or Rosaline were reaped, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it!" Toria is sobbing now, and I lock her into a soft embrace.

"It's fine. I mean, you already had all of our tesserae." Toria nods, and just as everyone steps forward to me to hug me, Rosaline interjects.

She hands me a ruby pendant and smiles. "I'm sorry for always treating you like a bitch. It's because you're… You're…"

Rosaline, the twins, Mom, and Dad all reach forward and put me into a tight hug. When the Peacekeepers enter, Toria whispers the words into my ear.

"You're adopted."

 **Callum White, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

I've been hoping Maggie would come and see me, but she was probably sent back to her cell already. Sitting here in this luxurious room was good and all, but I wish she would just get here already. 10 minutes pass, and instead of Maggie, _Pansy_ enters the room. I look down at my handcuffs that the Peacekeepers put on me right after I volunteered and act as if I don't notice her presence. She strolls up to me and lifts my face up.

"This is what you get for cheating on me, slut. I'm sure you already know this, but I'm the one who slipped the jewelry into you and that whore's pockets. I'm sure you're-"

"Just leave. Please." She rolls her eyes and confidently strolls out of the room, and shoves a pained looking Maggie into the room.

Delighted, I run up to her and help her off the floor. Her hands are handcuffed, and her beautiful, freckled face is riddled with random bruises. She stands, and we both keep each other in a soft, warm hug, which quickly escalates into a heated kiss. I pull away, and she stares at me with puppy dog eyes. "Callum. Why did you volunteer?"

I look her straight in the eyes and give her a sweet smile. "I wanted to see if I could save you. If I could persuade the Capitol, maybe…?" She shakes her head, trembling.

"It's not going to work, Callum. You know it's not going to work. Thank you for always being optimistic though, I'm really grateful." She smiles at me. I kneel onto one knee and pull a plain, golden ring from my pocket.

"Maggie, will you marry me?" She nods, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes. Yes, I will!" She kisses me one last time, and the Peacekeepers begin to drag her out of the room.

In a hurry I run up to her and try to hand her her ring. "Maggie! Maggie, take the ring!" She shakes her head, and right before she's shoved through the door she says something.

"Use it as your token. I love you, Callum." And then she was gone.

* * *

 **Huge thank you to Red Roses1000 for Kiana and chocolate chip homicide for Callum! These two are great tributes, and I enjoyed writing them. I'm sorry for Callum's POVs being a lot shorter, it's just different backstories... Anyway, short notice below...**

* * *

 **I'm aware I haven't been updating too regularly, and I'm just going to have to say that now there's going to be a longer wait in between chapters, because I'm starting a new story! It's basically a random hunger games, except the tributes are going to be people I know from school... I'm only writing it because my friends have been begging me for a while ever since I've told them about a dream I had where they were all in one. Just saying, it will probably be short and shitty because I don't really know what I'm doing XD**

* * *

 **Oh, and I'll be revealing my crushes and my friends crushes in there so yay! Whatever I'm sure you all don't even care anyway.**

* * *

 **Anyway, here are some questions:**

 **1) Favorite POV?**

 **2) Anything grammar or mechanics wise I need to fix?**

 **3) Thoughts on the tributes introduced so far?**

* * *

 **Thank you to xGred-Forgex, dreams and desperation, VeneratedArt, and Red Roses1000 for the reviews! Reading them really do make me happy :)**


	6. I'm not the best? District 2 Reapings

**Thank you so much to calebbeers21 for Cedric and Mystical Pine Forest for Cecily! I hope you like the way your tributes are written :)**

* * *

 **Cedric Wolf, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

 _The trainers at the academy have just chosen my girlfriend, Angelica Winter, as the female tribute for District 2. I can't help but be proud of her – After all, she's only 17 and usually the girls that are chosen are 18! As soon as she receives her recognition, she rushes off the stage and runs into my arms. "Cedric! I did it!" I lock her into a tight embrace and whisper into her ear._

" _I knew you could do it. After all, remember when we first met? I couldn't beat you in a swordfight. Now we're going to both be heading off into the same arena." We both laugh, happy to have this moment together. The aura is ruined by a rude_ eh-hem _right next to us. Angelica and I turn to see the face of an 18-year old girl, Amanda Christiana, sneering down at us._

" _Do you really think you're the best in our District, Angie?"_

 _Angelica angrily frowns at Amanda and then sweetly smiles at her. "Yes, I do. I mean, the academy selected me, not you." This is one of the reasons why I like Angelica so much. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself. Amanda smirks at her and runs her finger up the crevice of her cheek._

" _I don't think so. How about we settle this petty disagreement with a duel?" Angelica pushes Amanda's hand away from her face in disgust and nods at her._

" _Sounds like a deal."_

 _Before I could warn Angelica otherwise, they both head off towards one of the training rooms. I follow, wanting to give my girlfriend support. Angelica mutters something to me quietly under her breath. "Its fine, I've beaten her multiple times during practice. This is going to be nothing." Before I could interject, they had both gone to prepare for the fight. I have a bad feeling about this – Amanda is known for her cheating._

 _They emerge five minutes later, swords in hand. A trainer stands between them. He blows his whistle, and then quickly runs to the side as Amanda runs toward Angelica. She looks at me, smiles, and ducks down quickly as Amanda swings the sword at her head. No need to worry, though, the blades they have in the academy are all dull and are not capable of killing anyone. As Angelica continues to dodge each of Amanda's reckless attacks I study their weapons. Angelica's sword, although it looks shiny and sharp, has the District 2 insignia printed on it in red, which means the weapon is useless and is not capable of harm. Amanda's sword, however… Is lacking the sign. Which means…_

 _Oh shit. Amanda's trying to kill her. I have to do something and quick! I run over to the Trainer and try to explain the situation to him. "Look…. Sword…. Regulations!" The trainer glances at me, confused, and then looks back when a small cry of pain is heard. I whip around and see Angelica with a small cut on her arm, looking furious._

" _Since when were you allowed to fight with sharpened swords here? What happened to the rules we agreed to? We're not fighting to the death!" she screams. Amanda has her sword pointed at Angelica's chest, and I run forward, pinning her to the ground beside Angelica. I hear a strange sound next to me and watch as Angelica wheezes and coughs. What's wrong with her? Was the sword poisoned? How far would someone go just to enter the Games? In my moment of distraction Amanda puts her sword on my neck, breathing heavily._

" _How does it feel, Cedric? Your girlfriend is as good as dead now. Shall I do the same for you?" I kick her stomach and grab her blade. Peacekeepers burst into the room and grab Amanda by her hair, and I watch calmly as she is forced into handcuffs._

" _You know what Amanda? Next time I see you I'm going to kill you! Slowly and painfully!" Amanda doesn't respond and she's taken away. The Peacekeepers better let me be the one to kill her. She killed Angelica!_

 _I kneel by the body of my love and hold her hand while she coughs out blood. Angelica… What would I do without you? What could I do?_

* * *

I wake up with a jolt in Angelica's bed. I still can't believe she's dead. She was pretty much the only person who'd ever cared for me…

The mayor, Angelica's father, walks into the room with a stack of clothing in hand. He's been kind enough to lend me his daughter's room the week following her death, especially since he knew I would be leaving for the Capitol after that anyway. He knows as well as I do that I'll be moving into the Victor's Village soon, all alone. After all, my parents were both killed in some "accident" after Dad, a victor, spoke badly about the Capitol. Ever since then I've let people hire me as a bodyguard or an assassin (because people can't take matters into their own hands, I guess), all while still training at the Academy. When I was 14 I met Angelica for the first time at the Academy, and a year after that we got together. Now she's gone. How does it make me feel?

It merely makes me feel angry. How ironic. The mayor leaves the room, the clothing left on the floor. I sigh, stand up, and get dressed into a black hoodie and jeans. Simple. Who cares about clothing anyway? Honestly, I just can't wait to get into the arena and win these Games. I've trained all my life; how hard can it be?

* * *

 **Cecily Ellis, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

"What would happen if I don't make it to the stage first though?! Why would you ever wonder that? Of _course_ I'm going to beat everyone else there!" My mother is currently pestering me with her doubts about me volunteering. Just because I wasn't chosen by the Academy doesn't mean I'm not strong! I just couldn't show up for the day of the main test because our neighborhood was blocked off by some Peacekeepers and no one was able to enter or leave the area. Instead that Angelica person was chosen – Oh well.

She's dead now anyway, so I might as well volunteer. I know that I'm strong enough to make it to the stage before everyone else. Arya, my little sister, is staring at me with her eyes wide open. I take this as a signal to start talking again.

"It won't even be hard. If that one dumb rebel hadn't blocked off our neighborhood I would have easily been chosen to be the Victor of the 150th Games. Wait. I guess I haven't quite won yet." I giggle slightly, and laugh louder when I see the proud look on my father's face. "But I'll be back in District 2, in the Victor's Village, in about three weeks. You can definitely count on that!" I smile brightly at Arya and she looks up at me with an awed expression. "When I win, the whole of Panem will be looking up to me, just like you do." Arya rolls her eyes a little and then continues to eat. Oh well.

"I know the way the male tribute from this district, Cedric, works. He just fights with everything and he always stands his ground, no matter what. You've got to be more intelligent than that, right?" Gaius, my younger brother walks down the stairs yawning. "Good morning Gaius!" I call out.

Gaius shakes his head and takes a seat next to Father and sighs. "Why can't you just shut up Cecily? Not everyone wants to hear you talk." I put my fork down on my plate and Gaius sighs again.

"You're just jealous that you're not the one who's going to become a Capitol _legend._ Everyone's going to love me, but you? You're just going to be the stereotypical grumpy teenager!" Gaius rolls his eyes and stands back up.

He pushes his chair in. "I'm going back to my room." He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Mother stands up and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Again, Cecily? Sometimes your brother is right. No!" she says as she sees me open my mouth. "Just go up and change. Make sure it's somewhat practical."

"Okay, okay, and okay. I'll be back in a little." I walk up the stairs and quietly close the door behind me. Everyone should know that I'm not going to ever stop talking though, not in a long shot.

I hold two dresses in front of me, trying to decide between the two. "Should I go for appearance or for flexibility?" I ask out loud to myself. "I need to make a good impression on the Capitol. Let's go for appearance." I select a sleek, black dress that nicely hugs all of my curves. That should rub off well on them. I put on a pair of black heels and then look at myself in the mirror. This won't do! After combing my brown, long, and wavy hair I feel that this will have to work. I need to get a good spot if I hope to reach the stage first.

The dining room is now empty, except for a sullen looking Gaius. "What are you doing?"

He shrugs. "They told me to wait for you. So I did." I nod and then motion at him to hurry along outside. Blushing slightly he follows me to the front door. Does Gaius find his own sister attractive? How cute.

Luckily for us we live near the Square. The area is nearly empty and so I excuse myself to go and check myself in. It's time for the fun to begin!

* * *

 **Cedric Wolf, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

I wonder who's going to volunteer for the females. That's all I can really think about as the strange feline-looking escort Kitanina recites all the rules of the Games. I guess it's nice she's our escort, I've heard from other Victors that she's a fun person. After watching the dull video of carnage for the 18th time, "Kitty" finally walks over to the reaping bowls. I know, and she knows, and everybody knows that reaping a name is unnecessary but it was a law to do so anyway. She plucks a name off the top of the pile and elegantly reads the name out loud. "Kimberly-"

"I volunteer!" I hear two girls call out. One voice sent a chill through my spine. Amanda. I hope she reaches the stage first, just so that I can torture her slowly, painfully… But no. The pretty girl trips Amanda about halfway to the stage, but I guess that would have been better anyway. I can get Amanda later. She runs up to the stage and raises her hand at the crowd.

"What's your name?" Kitty joyfully asks her, and she leans into the mic herself. "Cecily Ellis, from District Two!" The audience claps. Either Cecily is an incredible show-off or she just likes the sound of her own voice. Doesn't that make her a show-off? Kitty struts over to the male bowl, and before she even reads out the name I begin a mad dash to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Once I reach the stage I grab for the mic.

Kitty pulls it away. "Your name is…"

"Cedric Wolf," I call out, and the crowd once again cheers. Yeah, how did I even have any doubts earlier? Of course I can win these stupid Games! The crowd roars again as Cecily and I shake hands, and then Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building.

I already know no one is going to come. I have no family, no friends… No Angelica… Who would come and see me? The door opens, and I close my eyes expecting it just to be the escort who's going to call me to the train. Instead, it's the mayor.

"Hello Cedric," he says awkwardly as he plays with a locket in his hands. "I just… Wanted to give you a token. It's Angelica's. I thought you'd want a memory of her in the arena."

I nod at him. "Thank you." He leaves and I stare at the locket in my hands. I've seen Angelica wear this before. It's silver and has her name carved on it. I slip it into my pocket and wait.

* * *

 **Cecily Ellis, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

I sit in the Justice Building casually stroking my silver bangle. What is my family doing, taking so long? Did they give up on me? My heart rises as I see Fey, my best friend walk into the room with a few of my other friends. "Hi Cecily!" she calls out and runs in to hug me. "I know you can do it. Come home in one piece, okay?"

"What do you mean, Fey? Of course I'm going to win this! Why else would I volunteer?" The other girls in the back giggle and mumble something quietly. "I sure hope you're not talking about me. Are you complaining I'm talking too much again? Let's just say this – I don't care. Got it?" The girl nods and holds her head up innocently. Ugh, she's _so_ annoying. At least I won't have to see her for a while.

The Peacekeepers arrive into the room to drag them out, but Fey breaks free from their grasp and walks out herself. I'm glad to have rubbed off on her in some aspect. Next, my family is pushed in as the door slams shut.

"Ceciliy!" Arya cries out and she reaches towards me, hoping for a hug? "I love you. You mean so much to me." I hug my sister back and giggle a little in her ear.

"I'll be back in just a few weeks, okay? So don't cry." Arya scowls at me and pulls away.

"I wasn't going to cry. Why would I ever do that?"

I laugh and so does Arya. My parents look at each other, look at me, then give me a tight hug. "Just remember your training, all right? Just remember your training…" my father repeatedly says in my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. That would be a waste of money for nothing!" Father pulls away and gives me a pat on the back.

"I'm so proud of you, Cecily. I'm sure the Capitol is going to love you," Mother says, looking me in the eyes. "You're so gorgeous. How could they not?"

I smile warmly at her before replying. "Don't forget about my charming personality." I look around the room. "Hi Gaius!" I call to my brother who's lurking by the door. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'll see you later." He says emotionlessly, and I wave at them as the Peacekeepers arrive to push them out.

"Bye! I'll see you in a few weeks!" Then they're gone, and Kitty arrives. Must be time to leave for the train.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late update! Technically, I'm still on track on my mental updating schedule (at least once a week!) but it feels terrible to only update once a week... I'll try to write more but testing is approaching and I have, like, 5 essays to write (lol)... Last chapter I got 3 reviews, c'mon guys... You can do better than that! The more you review the more I might favor your tribute during the Games, so make sure you review!**

* * *

 **I still need 8 more tributes, so if you haven't submitted yet PLEASE DO SO! The form is on the first chapter and it's also in my profile. I'd prefer not to make my own tributes for my own SYOT, so go ahead and submit! Cheers for you if their a bloodbath XD**

* * *

 **I feel kind of bad because Cedric's POV was a lot more interesting with the whole Angelica thing, but I saw it on the form and I needed to write it out! I hope I managed to get it right...**

* * *

 **1\. Which tribute did you like better?**

 **2\. What are some ways I could maybe improve on my story?**

* * *

 **Thank you!**

 **~Riona (I tried)**


	7. Do you? District 3 Reapings

**Huge thank you to xGred-Forgex for Cooper and dreams and desperation for Livee! I love both of your tributes ^.^**

* * *

 **Cooper Gadget, 18**

 **District 3 Male**

I sit up straight in bed and yawn. Marie, my twin sister, is standing over me, a huge genuine smile on her face. "Good morning sleepy head. It's good to see you awake!" she giggles and moves out of the way. I stand up and sigh, combing my hair with my fingers as I begin to walk out the front door.

"What time is it?" I ask her, and she shrugs.

"I don't know. I woke up and thought it was bright so I decided to wake you up." I nod, smiling at my sister. It's the reaping today, but I doubt me or Marie will be picked. I mean, plenty of the people in our district need tesserae, which is sad because they don't have enough money, but neither of us need them so it should be fine. Over all? I'm not too nervous about today, it's a nice day and my family is nice and I'm just in a nice mood today. Of course, I'm always in a nice mood so it's not like that's anything new.

I stroll out to the front door and take in the sight of the beautiful sunny day in front of me. On a day like this, what could possibly go wrong? It's perfect! For the past year or so my family hasn't been making the most money, and my mom blames it on me for giving money away. There were people on the streets, living off of nothing, really, and so how can she blame me for wanting to make their lives just a little less miserable? We have enough and they don't… She probably just wants the best for our family, though.

Things were always really well off for us before Dad's business went bankrupt. After his work went down the drain, we've been tight for money and everyone has been really stressed over everything. Marie and I were like beams of sunshine casting on our parents, but they continued with their constant negativity. At least things are going better again – my dad's business is starting back up and hopefully it stays that way this time. I would love for that to happen.

"Cooper! Come back in and change for the Reaping!" I glance into the living room and see my mother, Bernadette, standing right in front of the doorway.

I smile at her as I walk by on the way to Marie and I's room. "Good morning Mom!" Thankfully my sister isn't changing in here right now – That would be awkward. My clothing is already folded at the foot of my bed. I put on a clean, white polo shirt that I saved for today and a pair of jeans that was in Dad's clothes. Being nearsighted is kind of annoying, but I'm glad that my parents can afford to buy me a pair of glasses. They're not the most fashionable, but I don't really care and it makes me more fortunate than other people in District 3 who can't even afford food. I really do love my family… Even if I don't have a tele-pathetic relationship with Marie, we're both incredibly close. We can tell each other anything. She's an extremely nice person, and even though she's eighteen she's still very sweet and innocent. But aren't I, as well?

By the time I'm back outside again, Mom and Dad are already standing there. The stress on them all the time must be terrible, trying to get food on the table every day. There are days where we'll go to bed on an empty stomach but that rarely happens. Even when it does, I always appreciate their effort. I'll never stop loving my family, even when Mom does act rude at times.

Marie finally emerges from the house and we wordlessly walk towards the Square. It's not that I'm nervous or anything, it's just that there's nothing to say. Even if there was, it could be said after the Reaping. After all, even if I don't really care about them, my parents do. They're constantly worried that one of us will be reaped, but the chances are 14 out of thousands. That's why I never worry.

After about half an hour of silent walking the Square comes into view. Maybe I _am_ a little nervous. Only one more year of this, and it's all over…

 **Livee Meress, 16**

 **District 3 Female**

At least the sky is clear this morning. Not a cloud can be seen. That's what I think about as I stare out of my bedroom window. I hear footsteps approaching my room, and I sit up straight in bed. Better act awake if I want to make my parents happy.

My mom opens the door and smiles when she sees me not sleeping. "Are you okay Livee? I'm surprised to already find you awake." I jump onto the floor and spin around in a circle, ballet dancer style.

"I'm completely and fully awake Mom!" I giggle as I look up at her. She nods and sets down a stack of clothing at my feet.

"If you're interested, you can wear this."

I take the clothes and nod. "Thank you!" Mom leaves and I half-heartedly stare at the fabric on the floor. My life is fairly boring, and in all honesty very average. I'm an only child, and both of my parents are alive. We make some money, but not much. I take a small amount of tesserae, but then again not much. I go to school during the week and work in a factory over the weekend. I'm nothing special, and everyone knows it.

Smiling, I look at the cream colored camisole and plaid skirt. Simple but cute, I really like that. I put the clothing on and step into some brown leather boots. This outfit is perfect! I laugh and walk out of the room, plowing right into my unsuspecting Dad. Oops. At first he glares at me, and then he chuckles. Dad's usually a very serious and stoic person, but I usually manage to make him lighten up. He pats me on the back and grins at me.

"You look like you're ready. Do you want to leave now?" He asks, and I energetically nod.

"Sure! Mom, we're leaving, you're coming with us right?" I call out jokingly. Everyone knows that it's mandatory to go to the Reaping or else you're going to be killed.

Mom peeks her head from behind the front door and waves. "Of course I am! Let's go."

With that we stroll outside into the brilliant, warm sunny day. On the way to the Square my parents and I crack random jokes about nothing in particular. Even though they're not exactly funny, it helps keep our mind off of the fact that today, the deaths of 23 children would be announced.

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Mom asks as the Square comes into view. Dad shrugs and points at a random part of sky in front of us.

"I don't know, cheese?" I laugh and tilt my head at Mom. She shakes her head and raises a finger into the air.

"Nacho cheese." I hear Dad sigh beside me. I have to admit that these jokes are terrible, but they create such a great sense of family, of unity. I'm so fortunate to be able to have these experiences.

Mom laughs when she puts her hand on Dad's shoulder. I feel him tense under her touch and then quickly relax. I love my family. I run up to the two of them and hug them from behind, and Mom playfully push me away from her. "Livee, go ahead and get yourself signed in," Dad tells me. I run towards the check-in area and wave to my parents.

"I'll see you after the Reaping!" I see them look to each other worriedly as they walk away. I'll be fine though, why wouldn't I be?

The Peacekeeper pricks my finger and motions me to leave. I shrug and, while sucking my finger, skip to the 16- year old section. After a few minutes of standing and hearing hushed whispers, our escort, Fawn Lazuri, walks onto the stage. I can't help but be shocked by her appearance. She actually looks… Natural. Her dark brown, curly hair reaches her mid-back, and instead of the weird neon colors a lot of the escorts like to wear, Fawn is wearing a leather jacket and jeans. She stands by the mic and taps it.

"Welcome to the 150th Hunger Games, District 3!" she says with fake enthusiasm. "Today is the day that two tributes, a male and a female, will be chosen to give honor by representing their district in the Games. First, let's watch a _very interesting_ video to show us why the Hunger Games were created by the beloved Capitol in the first place." Fawn reads these lines very dully, as if the words were scripted.

The video begins, and I look down at my feet, bored out of my mind. I vaguely hear the sound of gunshots and cannon blasts, however. I only look back up when the Panem anthem plays. I see that Fawn has a neutral expression on her face as her hand hovers over the female bowl. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She withdraws a slip of paper and reads the name out loud. "Livee Meress."

 _What?!_ How could it be that _I_ was called? It could have been anybody else but of course it had to be me. As I walk towards the stage, I smile as a happy thought courses through me. My friends weren't called! They're okay! I increase my pace and soon reach the stage. Fawn glances at me and looks down at my clothing. "Nice fashion taste." I smile a little, still in shock. At least my escort is nice. She puts her hand over the male bowl and grabs for a name.

 **Cooper Gadget, 18**

 **District 3 Male**

"Cooper Gadget."

I feel my muscles tense right after. Great, now I'm going to be killed! No, don't think like that. I'll be fine. Of course I will be. Why wouldn't I be? I take a deep breath in and, on my way to the stage, manage to trip. Ugh… What am I even doing? I climb the stairs onto the stage and shake my partner's hand. She smiles at me, and I manage to do the same for her. I don't even know her but I don't want her to die. I've seen her around the district, always bubbly and happy… She deserves to live.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District 3!" Peacekeepers drag me and Livee into the Justice Building and dump us into individual rooms. Only about a minute of sitting later my family burst into the room, seemingly out of breath.

"Cooper!" I hear Marie cry out. She sobs into my shoulder and it takes all my will to not cry as well. I must stay strong. I must.

Mom and Dad also approach me and wrap me into a tight hug. "Good luck. Just remember I love you," Dad whispers into my ear.

"You better come back, I don't know what I'd do otherwise," Mom breathes. I nod.

The Peacekeepers enter the room once again and pull my family away from me. I hear Marie sniff as the take hold of her and right before they're gone I tell them something they already know.

"I love you. All of you."

 **Livee Meress, 16**

 **District 3 Female**

I fidget as I quietly sit in the comfortable chair in the room they put me in. The door creaks open and I smile to see my Mom and Dad enter.

Mom steps forward to go and hug me but Dad puts his hand in front of her. "Wait. I want to tell her something first." Mom nods and he walks a step closer to me.

"I'm assuming you have no confidence in yourself right now. You believe you were chosen for your certain death and you stand no chance." I nod, and he smiles at me. "Nope, you do! Just because you're not a lumbering Career brute doesn't mean you're dead. You have a skill with technology and electricity, if it comes down to it you can char those Careers while they try to kill you."

I shake my head. "No. I can't. I can't kill people, Dad. Do you see my problem? Do you? I care too much about everyone. Even if they're trying to kill me, I still care. Does that sound like a Victor to you? Does it?" Mom reaches in for a hug and Dad does the same.

Mom answers my question. "Not every Victor is a bloodthirsty brute. Remember Priscilla from last year? She won without killing amyone. She was the first, but certainly not the least. Just remember, please. Not all hope is lost." I nod. I close my eyes as footsteps approach us and my parents are taken out of the room. They're both right. Maybe I do have a chance.

* * *

 **So... Here are the tributes from District 3! I feel like this chapter is really good, especially Livee's first POV... I'll be writing and updating more frequently because I want to get out of these Reapings and into the Capitol!**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter... All 5 of them! Lol... No, but really though. Thank you. I love reading feedback on my writing and the tributes you guys created, it's like one big family :) Okay, not really, but I think you understand what I mean... I hope... Oh, and I have 1 female and 4 males left, so if you haven't yet submit someone!**

* * *

 **Here are some questions that you could maybe answer:**

 **1) Favorite POV?  
**

 **2) Thoughts on these tributes?**

 **3) Is my writing really as flawless as you all are telling me? Seriously, if it's not I want to improve.**

 **4) How would you react if you were reaped into the Hunger Games?**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out sometime this week!**


	8. Is it fake? District 10 Reapings

**Thank you to Mystical Pine Forest for Eden and Red Roses1000 for Weaver! I hope these tributes were written correctly... Need I say this? The Hunger Games aren't mine and never will be. Just saying this in case an idiot accuses me of anything. I'm broke.**

* * *

 **Eden Janspoon, 16**

 **District 10 Female**

Today is a windy, overcast day. I hear nothing but my breaths as my legs push myself forward, forward, past the rows of houses lining the streets. I may not be the fastest runner, or have the most stamina, but each step proves itself to be therapeutic; it helps cleanse my mind of negative thoughts. I slow my pace as I see a slightly run-down house and stop at its front door. Home.

I open the front door and my senses are bombarded with the delectable smell of buttermilk pancakes. Upon entering, my brother, Gabriel, greets me.

"Hello Eden! How was your run?" He asks me.

I shrug. "Uneventful. I wanted to go outside before the Reaping, to help calm my nerves. You know?" The Reaping… It loomed before me like an ominous shadow waiting for just the right moment to strike its prey. If the escort calls my name… No. I don't want to think about what would happen to me and my family.

Gabriel doesn't catch the message (he _is_ only 13) and asks me how I've been. "So you're ready for the Reaping now?" I nod, but Mother enters the room with a platter of pancakes in hand.

She looks at me disapprovingly and shakes her head. "Eden! Are you honestly leaving the house looking like _that_? Go wash! Now!" I frown. There's food out and Mother is asking me to bathe? That hardly ever happens… Did I look _that_ haggard? Shaking my head, I turn to face her.

"I'll go wash after breakfast, if that's okay. I'm very hungry at the moment." Mother sighs and glares at me.

"Fine. But make it quick." Nodding, I tear into the fluffy pancakes. Food is amazing, especially when it tastes as good as this! Dad strolls in through the front door just as my mouth is stuffed full. He grins, tousling my long, chestnut colored hair.

"Good day Eden!" My Dad looks the exact opposite as me. While I have darker colored hair and deep, brown eyes, he has blonde hair and green eyes. Even though he _is_ my father Angus Janspoon is my best friend. We can tell each other almost anything.

Gabriel puts his hand over his face. "Daddy's girl," I roll my eyes at him from across the table and sense Dad's hand touching my shoulder.

"I hate to rush you, sweetie, but we can't be wasting time. I doubt you would want to be late for the Reaping." Raising a finger into the air, I disagree with what he's saying.

"My poems need to be finished by tomorrow so I can present them on the due date. I think I'll just go work on them now!" Before Mother can come after me and tell me to bathe I slam Gabriel and I's bedroom door shut. Unlike other parents I've been told about, my Mother and Father always respected my privacy and so I wouldn't have to worry about leaving soon. I glance down at the perfectly folded paper on the desk before me with a sigh. Writing poems is a lovely pastime but… Something is definitely wrong with this one. I open it and read what I had written so far.

' _Don't be polite.  
Bite in.  
Pick it up with your fingers and lick the juice that  
may run down your chin.  
It is ready and ripe now, whenever you are._

 _You do not need a knife or fork or spoon  
or plate or napkin or tablecloth._

 _For there is no core  
or stem  
or rind  
or pit  
or seed  
or skin  
to throw away.'_

I frown and fight the urge to crumple the paper up and toss it in the waste bin. The contest's topic is to combine two or more things you enjoy into one great metaphor, but the best combination I can think of is poetry and food. If I keep writing like this, _everyone_ will have a better quality poem than me! I scour through the paper frantically, trying to analyze the paper and find anything I can use to make this piece of literature better, anything. My poem needs to be _perfect_. I could possibly change the indent line… No! I probably have to think of a brand new idea. But I've already spent so much time on this poem! I nearly jump out of my seat when someone harshly knocks on the door.

"What do you want?"

Dad answers my question with a slight tinge of hesitation. "Your mom says we're leaving in five minutes, so I suggest you change. Oh, and she's angry at you for not taking a shower, so prepare yourself for that."

I nod even though I know he can't see me. "Okay, I'll talk to you again after I'm done changing, all right?" The door remains silent, and I use the silence as a cue to search for today's outfit. I'm in the mood for something simple today, and so I settle for a pink blouse, denim skirt, and leather boots. It's best to always dress casual in case something happens, and with the Reaping, slightly stylish in case you're called. I hope I'm not, though – If I were, I'm dead.

Dad told me I had always been a quiet child, ever since the time I was an infant. I know, a quiet infant sounds believable right? I'd hardly cry over the trivial things that many babies bawl at, and so I'd consider myself an easy child to take care of. At least compared to other children I've seen. Look at how quickly _that_ changed though. Ever since I've grown up, all I've become is a quiet pessimist who can find absolutely nothing good in herself or others. What a charming girl.

I leave my room and see the rest of my family looking at me. "Are you finally ready?" My exasperated Mom asks me, and I nod as a sign of affirmation.

I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

* * *

 **Weaver Palomino, 18**

 **District 10 Male**

Maya and I's hands are interlocked with each other whilst we stroll towards the town square. I can't believe how this year is the last year my name will be in that bowl. Only one more year until we're both safe from the game's clutches.

I twirl my girlfriend's wavy, dark brown hair with my fingers and smile to myself. She's so beautiful, and kind, and intelligent… She's perfect. It's just that Maya comes from the poor side of the district. I wonder how it would have been like if she were wealthy like my parents. Scratch that, if she were rich I wouldn't have been interested in her.

Somebody taps my shoulder and I turn my head, already knowing who I'd see. Diana Kilstine, Maya's mother. She smiles and gives us a reassuring nod of the head. She is a beautiful woman for someone in their late 40's, and appearance wise is like Maya except with different colored eyes. Maya's eyes are a soothing, light gray while her mother's is a bright, emerald green.

It must have been terrible for them when a Peacekeeper killed their father on accident. They say the gun misfired and the bullet "accidentally" shot him straight in the chest. I remember the bloodcurdling stories Maya told me of what she remembered of the night – Her mother screaming when seeing the dead body of her husband on the road. The insincere apology of the Peacekeeper. Diana holding him close and burying him in the hard ground of outside their home. Maya planting daisies over the mound of dirt. I knew I was a part of the family when she let me hold in my hand a golden flower. A flower that's used to decorate the site of the burial. A sign of hope, of innocence. At that moment I knew someone cared.

"Weaver!" The sharp voice of Maya shakes me away from my thoughts. I smile at her and awkwardly blush.

"Um… Sorry?" I say. Maya shakes her head and I can see Diana barely holding in her laughter.

Maya sees her mother and blushes hard. "Mo-om! Don't!" They both end up bursting out laughing, and I join in soon after they start. The Kilstine's have been through so much but they were always so lighthearted, unlike my parents.

Ugh.

"Oh, look! It's the check-in counter! You two should begin heading over there" Diana says, and I nod.

"Okay." Maya hugs her mom and kisses her on the cheek. They spend a long moment in an embrace and seeing them wave me over I go to them and join their hug. I wish I had always had such a loving family, but sadly? No. My parents didn't abuse me or anything, they didn't live life the way I wanted to, all they did was throw away money.

Diana lets go of us and glances around in alarm as the Peacekeepers put up five fingers into the air. "There's only 5 minutes before the Reaping. You better get yourselves checked in now."

"I will!" Maya says nervously, and after getting our fingers pricked go over to our own individual sections. At least, we should have been. Instead we stood in the back, holding hands in silence until Peacekeepers drag us into separate 18-year-old sectors. I stand near the edge and keep eye contact with Maya all throughout the mayor's speech. Ugh, the mayor… My parents worked with him, and so I assume he's a snobbish brat. Maya and I roll our eyes at each other as the escort, Aelina, struts onto the stage. She was strange, even for a Capitolite. Her skin was stark white and her hair is dyed rainbow. Her clothing was also all multicolored, and I can't help laughing out loud. Aelina glares in my general direction as other boys around me also let out a chuckle and gestures at the television.

"Stop laughing and pay attention to the video! Please?" She sounded as if she's close to hysterics. I wonder what's wrong with her, but it's probably nothing. The Capitol knows nothing about tragedy, about angst. The video finally ends, and she reaches into the female bowl with a scowl on her face.

"EDEN JANSPOON!" She practically screams. A relatively well-built girl of average height strolled out of the 16-year-old section and onto the stage. I wonder how she feels right now. That emotionless expression on her face is fake, right?

The girl flips her hair while Aelina plays with the paper in the boys' bowl. I give a reassuring nod to Maya and she smiles back at me. I'm glad they didn't pick her… Hopefully the same could be said about me. What's taking Miss Rainbow so long, anyway? She finally finds a paper she likes and opens it up, slowly, painstakingly…

"WEAVER PALOMINO!" Why was she screaming my name? I hear a scream and someone yelling my name out loud and it comes into focus. Oh no. I need to get out of here! I try to run away, but a Peacekeeper stands right in front of me. No! The Peacekeeper drags me onto the stage where I stand, trembling. I must look so weak right now.

"Shake hands," The escort demands as we both stand there. She looks at me and extends her hand over. Smiling, I grab it in mine and give it a polite shake. I have to win this. I have to, for Maya. For the future.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you THE MALE AND FEMALE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT TEN!" The microphone screeches as Aelina yells into it. If this screaming represents how the she always acts, we'll both be deaf before reaching the arena! We're finally led out of the town square and into the Justice Building, where Diana and Maya are both already standing.

"What… What took you so long?" Maya asks me between sobs. I grab her into a warm hug and kiss her gently on the lips. We stay in that position, together, until the Peacekeepers drag her from the room.

I guess my parents are rooting for my death right now. Maybe they think its justice for falling for that girl from the bad part of town. Whatever they think, I don't care anymore. I only care about my survival.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I feel I've said this before... Actually, I haven't. Just ignore me, I wrote a whole long A/N here and it was deleted and I'm quite frankly annoyed. Excuses below...**

 **I had zero inspiration during Weaver's POV. I don't know... His form was great but I had no idea how I wanted to write him. My loss, I guess. Oh well. I felt like Eden went well.**

 **The poem in her POV was not written by me. It's called _How To Eat a Poem_ and it's by Eve Merriam. My idea of a poem is more like:**

 **Roses are red  
Water is blue  
Everyone is dead  
And now you are, too**

 **See why I'm not a poet? All I can think of is death. How do people even read poems? And analyze them? I can't even read a page long poem without nearly falling asleep. Guess who's probably going to fail English when she's older? *raises hand* Ugh.**

 **This is the fifth reaping chapter, and now that it's out... Only 7 more to go! I would skip the rest except it wouldn't be fair for the other authors who submitted people. I really want to skip them and get going though...!**

 **Just so you know... If you have an Instagram you should join my Hunger Games RP. *shamelessly self-advertises*. The account is bread_and_berries! You know what, just ignore this (I'm useless.)**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **1). Favorite tribute out of these two?**

 **2). Who do you think stands a bigger chance though?**

 **3). Opinions on poems?**

 **4). Any mechanics or grammar I need to correct (not my A/N the story itself)?**

* * *

 **David12341... Was the Reaping format more to your liking? Even if it didn't look like it the chapter was longer than the previous ones XD. I still need 2 more male tributes, from District 6 and 7. I would appreciate if you don't have 3 tributes in yet, if you can submit some! Bye!**


	9. Why today? District 5 Reapings

**Huge thank you to david12341 for Calic and heavydirtysoul for Genevieve! I don't own the Hunger Games and I never will own the Hunger Games. Just saying. Well, here are you Reapings for District 5...!**

* * *

 **Calic Galvin, 16**

 **District 5 Male**

The tiny pebble skitters across the ground, barely making a sound. The store owner, Mr. Romero, glances up from his station at the front counter and sees that a small rock has suddenly appeared into the shop. He strolls outside to investigate, and when his back is turned I stand from beside the trash cans of the building. Good. I slip inside and dart behind an aisle just before Mr. Romero enters his store again and wait for him to get settled behind the counter. I take a small packet of sugar and baking powder, tear open a sack of flour, and pour a small amount of its content into a plastic bag. Pausing, I stare at the manager who is silently reading a newspaper. I dash towards the back of another aisle, where the refrigerators are, and grab one of those small cartons of milk and a few eggs. Hopefully the eggs don't crack. I take the big stack of items in my hands and put them in my satchel. Today's the Reaping, and, as per tradition, I like to prepare something for them to eat the night of this "very special day". As Mr. Romero is still reading his newspaper, I inch towards the door and when I reach it sprint out. The owner doesn't notice. He never does. That's why I always steal from _his_ shop. I jog the short distance to my small house and knock on the door. "Jolt? Open the door. It's Calic." I notice someone giggling from behind the door and sigh. "Seriously, Jolt. Or is this Levinia?"

The constant high-pitched giggles tell me it's my little sister Levinia behind that door instead of my younger brother I was calling for, and I frown. Levinia is too energetic, it's annoying. She's only seven, though, so I guess it should come as expected. Still, I believe it's a little too much. "Levi! Are you going to open or not?" I smile a little as tiny footsteps patter away and take a paperclip out of my pocket. Guess I'll resort to illegal practices. That's what I always do though.

Once I hear the door click, I twist the handle and enter the house. It's small, but I remember to feel satisfied that I at least _have_ a house. Seriously. Mother sits at the front of the table, staring in front of her at nothing. I walk over to her and place my hand onto her shoulder. She turns around so quickly that she falls out of her chair, but I catch her. Her breaths are ragged, and when I sit her back up I inhale the odor of burning toast. I understand that Elysia, my mother, has a mental illness that causes her to be delusional, but can't she at least cook bread without burning the house down in flames? There are reasons I have to resort to thievery. Mother is one of them, father's death is another. Father's suicide.

At least that's what I've come to think. All that is proven is that he mysteriously disappeared a year after Mother contracted her illness, but what other explanation is there? I grab the burnt toast from the toaster and take a bite. Ugh. This is gross, but the cake we'll be having this evening will definitely make up for it. I gulp down the bread's bitter taste and glance back at my mother. I have to take care of her and my three siblings, Jolt, Audra, and Levi. I have a job, but my salary isn't enough for a family of 5 to live off of at all.

"Jolt! Audra! Levi! Come over to the kitchen, I have a surprise for you!" Levinia comes bounding into the room, followed by an enthusiastic Jolt and calm Audra. "Guess what we'll be eating today?" I ask, gesturing at my satchel. Audra walks over to the bag and peers in, seeing the contents she smiles.

"A cake. Calic, can I make it?" She says, eyes lit. I nod and smile.

"Who else would? You can." Audra is only 10, but funnily enough, always acts like the mother of the family. I almost laugh as Audra dumps the contents onto the table, but a thought crosses my mind. "Audra-"

Too late. The eggs explode as they hit the table's surface. Everyone's face falls as they take in the sight in front of them. Great, this mess is going to take forever to clean. Audra bursts into tears as she sees the frustration cross my features but I pick her up and place her on my lap as I sit on the floor. "Audra. It's fine. It's only two eggs. I'm not mad at you, okay?" My words are true. I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at Mother for retreating from the world. I'm mad at Father for thinking his time was over and taking his own life. Most of all? I'm mad at the Capitol, because without them and their dictator-like rule over Panem Mother could have received proper mental care. Same with Father. I shake my head as the rebellious thoughts go through my mind. No. I will not do this. I stand up and leave Audra on the ground.

"Could you all leave? Please? I want to be alone for a bit before the Reaping." They all obediently leave, except Jolt who stares at me with wide eyes. "Jolt…"

He shakes his head and laughs. "If you ever feel… Bad, remember that there is a lot of people in District 5." I look at him blankly, realizing he was speaking of the Reaping.

"Yes, there is. I'm worried Jolt… Next year, your name will be in the bowl. You could be picked. You're aware that you and your two sisters are the only people I have left?" He nods and I sit back down on the floor. "Even if they _did_ reap me, I'd do anything to get back home. Don't worry about me, okay?" He uncertainly looks at me, nods, and leaves. I glance at a clock and see that there's not even enough time to change. We have to leave _now._

* * *

 **Genevieve Mathangi, 18**

 **District 5 Female**

Why do we still need to practice the day of the Reaping? Oh well, at least it's over now. Breathing heavily, I pull the javelin from the rough target and, when no one is watching, smile a little. Although many districts aren't given the luxury of school athletics, District 5, being mostly pro-Capitol, was recently granted permission to have a track and cross-country team. Luckily for me, my father has finally rejoined the Peacekeepers and we have enough money to settle down somewhere.

Someone pokes me in the head, and I turn around with a smile on my face. I'm aware that it will be Grant, my father, here to pick me up from practice. He looks at me and grins.

"Sorry for being late Genevieve! Put your spear up so we can leave, okay?" I roll my eyes and do as I'm told. Sometimes my dad treats me like I'm younger than I am but I'm not complaining. He treats me like I'm precious, and in return I do the same for him. If anyone says or does anything to insult me or Grant they'll have hell to pay for when I find them. I need to show them I'm better. I need to be the best, and if I'm not then there are issues I need to fix. Frankly? I should quit being so insecure about myself.

Dad waits by the dirty road as I pack up the things I brought to the day's practice – My towel, my water bottle, and an extra change of clothes. When I'm done I go over to where he's waiting.

"What's the time?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that we need to head to the Reaping, so we aren't late. Is that good enough for you?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug.

"I guess it's a good thing I brought my reaping outfit with me today. Why even would they make us do practice today of all days?" I shake my head, frustrated.

"Maybe it's like those Career academies? In case you're reaped, they want you to have a better chance to win the Games."

I stop straight in my tracks and stare at my father. "Are you saying that District 5 could become a Career district?" He shrugs and I sigh. "I'm definitely never going to volunteer, I mean, I'm not good enough, so you need not worry." I weakly smile at him and continue walking. Let's get this whole thing done with quickly.

I reach the Square at the same time as many of my other peers, who are mostly mingling and talking with their friends. I have friends too, as others call me an outgoing person, but knowing them they're probably already in their sections waiting. The guy in ragged looking clothes in front of me gets his finger pricked, and I stand there as the Peacekeeper sits there staring at the blood drop. I tap my feet, waiting, and watch as he stands up and pulls out his gun. _What?_ The boy who got signed in turned around, fear clear in his eyes as the Peacekeeper pulls the trigger. The whole area went silent as the gunshot resounds, deep in everybody's ears.

Acting as if nothing happened, the same Peacekeeper returns to his station. "Next," he barks, and I step forward. The needle pierces my skin and once the blood drips onto a weird sheet thing he waves me away. _Thank you_. I make my way to the 18-year-old section and impatiently wait until the escort walks onto the stage. She obnoxiously makes her way to the microphone.

"Welcome, District 5, to the 6th annual Quarter Quell!" That doesn't even make sense… Quarter Quells don't happen every year. I shake my head and zone out during the Mayor's speech and the video. I only pay attention when I hear the escort's annoying accent ring around the area again.

"Sorry for the delay! As always, ladies first!" I can sense everyone around me holding their breath as the lady probes the air over the bowl. _Can't you choose a slip already?_ She picks an innocent looking piece of paper from the glass and opens it with immense excitement.

"Genevieve Mathangi!" Great. Now I'll be killed for someone else's entertainment! Flipping my sandy-blonde hair over my shoulder, I stride up to the stage. I don't want to die, I don't want to die… I probably will though, but I have to act confident now in front of the audience. I can't let them see I'm weak. That would ruin the slight chance I already have.

I quickly reach the stage and shoot the escort a friendly smile. She scowls and just takes the slip at the top of the pile for the males. "Calic Galvin!"

A boy hesitantly emerges from the 16-year-old section. He silently trudges towards the stage, looking at his feet. His clothes are dirty as well – He must be poor.

"Shake hands!" The escort demands. I shoot the boy – Calic – an encouraging look and he weakly smiles at me. He seems trustworthy enough.

Peacekeepers push us towards the Justice Building where we will say our goodbyes. One of them, the one who killed that boy, stands outside my room as I sit in the chair, worried. Father finally enters, out of breath.

"Genevieve! Promise me you'll come back." I've never seen him be this distraught. He always acted optimistic, but that façade is now gone. He cries on my shoulder and I pull back, looking at him.

"Please, Dad. You already know how insecure I am, and you crying all over me is just further making me believe that I'm a walking corpse. Seriously…" My voice fades away, eventually becoming nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry Genevieve… It's just, you're the last link I have to your Mom. Did you know she looked just like you? I've never stopped loving her, and I'll never stop loving you. Please… Come back Genevieve. I can't stand to lose anyone else." He looks me dead in the eye, and I do the same to him.

"I'll try my best. Thanks Dad. I can do this." The Peacekeeper reappears and then father's gone. I look down at my lap and see a metal pendant with the symbol for District 5 engraved into it. He must have left it there. I grab what is to be my token and hold it in my hand, trying to convince myself it'll be alright.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Am I going to start each A/N with the same thing every chapter... I think I am going to! Accidentally! Read on for excuses.**

 **Personally, I love Calic and I feel I didn't capture his personality correctly... Same with Genevieve. Hopefully I can get them right over the rest of the story, or through somebody else's eyes ^.^**

 **Yes, I am planning on beginning drama. I like reading drama. Don't worry, it probably won't affect the Games themselves, though I have no clue on what I'm trying to accomplish.**

 **Sorry for being slightly late with the update! I said I would write a chapter every week, but this one was 8 days... I hope you're not too mad :D**

* * *

 **Responses to some reviews:**

 **I like how the reactions to Eden and Weaver were really mixed, it means I got what I was trying to go for there... Whatever. Let me actually do what the title of this section is saying.**

 **david12341- Your idea sounds really good... It's just easiest to get a tribute's background and such with a Reaping chapter. I would *cough* be fine with you sending in that District 6 Male... Not that I'm *cough* desperate or anything (Lol)...**

 **Red Roses1000- I wasn't sure so I looked it up. You're right, and maybe I'll correct it at some point.**

 **xGred-Forgex- That's a... very interesting poem... Aren't violets violet? Anyway, thank you :3**

* * *

 **Questions that you should answer in the review:**

 **1) Which tribute do you like better?  
**

 **2) Which tribute do you think stands a better chance?**

 **3) What are some cliches in tributes that you just can't stand?**

 **4) Grammatical errors?**

* * *

 **Once again, thank you... The next chapter will cover a Career district!**


	10. Why always us? District 1 Reapings

**Thank you so much to chocolate chip homicide and the victor of panem for Alex and Joseph! I hope you enjoy the chapter that I should have really written in the beginning :)**

* * *

 **Alexandrite "Alex" Danser, 18**

 **District One Female**

 _I hate this life,_ I think as I spin the sword in my hand, preparing to spar with another girl. She rushes at me and I shakily sidestep, lost in my mind. Her blade comes flying at my face and I lift mine up, a blaring, shrieking sound ringing across the room. The trainer comes running towards us and I smirk, pushing on my opponent's sword with all of my strength with sparks flying out. "Stop!" he yells, but I'm already too immersed into this fight, too into it, and I let go of the handle, ducking as her sword pierces the air where my head would have been. I roll over and grab her ankles, causing her to trip, and grab her by her hair, picking my blade up again. She looks up at me, grins, and thrusts her sword towards my gut, and I barely manage to dodge before I grab her by the neck, laying my sword on her delicate skin.

A group of five instructors come sprinting forward to separate us, and I let go of her neck, smirking as she coughs a few times. If only I were in the arena already and there were no rules towards how far I can go with someone, if only…

When I feel the instructors' cold hands on my arms, reality comes rushing back. I guess I've done it again, huh? I keep getting carried away by the adrenaline that comes from fighting… The thought of continuing to live a boring, controlled life makes me want to throw up, and fighting is one way I escape reality.

My father, Glamour Danser, is the mayor of District 1, and I'm expected to hold up a pretty girl façade to help out his reputation. He doesn't see me as a person, he sees me as a tool to get what he wants. It doesn't help that he climbed his way up to his current position from the claws of poverty. My mother, Pearl, isn't much better, as even though she acknowledges her husband's ways are wrong she doesn't do anything and goes along with _everything_ he tells her to do. She also drinks a _lot._ I hope I don't end up turning out that way, following around my childhood sweetheart and doing everything he tells me to do. Then there's my little sister, Rarity, who's only 8. Sometimes I have to wonder what kind of person she'd be if it weren't for her father who also puts immense pressure on _her_ to be perfect. What kind of person can do that to their own, sweet daughter? I love her, and I hate to see how stressed she is at a young age.

That's why I'm volunteering. Not only to save myself from my inevitable, fake, future, but also to save Rarity from the same thing. I'd rather _die_ than live the life my parents want me to live. I don't want to be married off to some stuck up bitch for power, I want to feel the adrenaline coursing through me as I fight for my district, for my sister, for myself. I want to be _free._

This hard clasp the trainers have on me isn't helping with that at all. I make sure to loosen my body and stop fighting back, and they let me go. I shoot a smirk at my opponent as she rubs her neck and a feeling of genuine happiness courses through me. How would I _possibly_ be able to lose these Games? I smile to myself as I walk away to the changing rooms to change into my Reaping outfit. I rummage through the contents of my bag until I find the red tunic, black trousers, and leather jacket that I have packed earlier this morning. Perfect, it'll definitely give the Capitol a good first impression of me. I pack my training clothes into the bag and exit to see the face of who I'm sure will be the male volunteer, Joseph, smiling at me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a lopsided grin. I get what game he's trying to play, and I'll go along with it for the fun.

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" he asks me, his voice sounding pretty smooth. I flip my hair and turn to face him, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh? It's going great, especially when I get to speak with a handsome man like you."

He lets go of my shoulder and looks me dead in the eye. "So, Alex, how does it feel, speaking to your future Victor?" I laugh and shake my head.

"You're an arrogant one, aren't you? Don't think it's going to be easy, you haven't seen your competition yet." With that I walk off, making sure to sway my hips a little. I've never had or been interested in having an immersive romantic relationship with anyone, but what's the problem with having a little fun now and again? Even though Glamour tries to cover it up, everyone still knows the fact that I'm a huge flirt. It's one of my defining personality traits.

With quick, long strides, I reach the door of the academy. I pause when I leave the building and glare at the paper taped on the door. Thanks to my dyslexia I can't read a damn word on this notice!

"It says that the chosen male volunteer is Joseph Lapis, and that there is none for the females. That's it." I turn around and see the sweet face of Rarity. I smile and pick her up, walking towards the Square.

"Thank you. You know how much it embarrasses me that I can hardly read," I say with a laugh, and Rarity joins in. It's rare moments like these where we can both be alone together without being watched by our parents that I treasure the most. _At least this won't be the last time,_ I think to myself, as the crowd of one-way foot traffic increases and the excitement of the Games become more and more tangible.

* * *

 **Joseph Lapis, 18**

 **District One Male**

I grin to myself as that one girl, Alex, confidently strides away. I never said the Games would be _easy_ , but it's still obvious that I'm going to win. Anyway, if by competition she's referring to herself, then I should have just laughed in her face. She, competition? She always skips out on the endurance training; a girl with as little patience as her would definitely die in the Bloodbath. Of course, I'm not patient either but does that really matter? At least I do all I can to prepare for the Games.

I remember when I was four my Dad, Jasper Lapis, died in a train accident, and I became insecure. I began to do stupid things just to get attention, as I felt I wasn't appreciated enough. Well, those times are long gone. Ever since my mother enrolled me into training when I was 9 it was like I've found my second home. I loved it there, and in a matter of weeks I quit being depressed and became more determined than I ever had before. And then, four games ago my idol, Jewels, won his games… It made me become more determined than ever. I want to continue in his legacy, and now? Now that I'm 18 I finally have my chance and there's _no way_ I'm going to blow it.

Whistling, I walk out the door and wait for my best friend, Peridott Luxe, to emerge from the changing room. He always takes forever to do anything! I smile when I see him come out the door, looking fresh as ever, and together we walk on to the Square.

"Seriously Joseph. Your sister is _hot._ Why do you have to be so protective of her, man?" He asks.

I shake my head, suddenly serious. "No. You know we're both best friends, but she's too good for you. Have you seen her? With those looks she could easily gain citizenship to the Capitol when I win." My sister, Meghan Anderson, is a beautiful mixed girl with gorgeous amber colored eyes. We both have an amazing relationship with each other, except for that one time when I chased a boy out of her room. What was he thinking when he sneaked inside? Continuing to shake my head, I only stop when I hear my friend's voice again.

"C'mon, you could at least let me _speak_ to her." Seeing my look of disapproval he quickly changes his words. "I mean, that one girl you spoke to earlier? With those bright blue eyes and high cheekbones? You could have at least let me speak to _her_ , instead of hogging all the sexy ones for yourself."

I laugh and turn to face him. "I'm sure you can do better than her. Why don't you try a little more?" With that we reach the check-in area, and while waiting in line I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Joseph? Good luck, and make sure to make a good first impression," I hear my mother, Valour Anderson, say softly into my ear, and I smile back at her. Ever since she enrolled me into Training we haven't been the closest, but we still have a great relationship with each other.

"Don't worry. I will," I say, rolling my eyes. The Peacekeeper sitting at the table under the tent gestures me over with a grunt that sounded remotely like a _next,_ and after Peridott and I get our fingers pricked we both head off to our separate sections. After all, he's only 16.

After a few minutes the escort whose name I don't recall struts onto the stage with her huge stilettos and smiles warmly at the audience. "Welcome, District One, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games! As always, ladies first." She takes a slip out of the side of the bowl quickly and reads out the name on the paper. "Katrin-"

"I volunteer!" I hear a familiar high-pitched voice call out, and I watch as the girl I spoke to earlier dashes onto the stage with a confident smile. When she reaches the stage she grabs the microphone out of the escort's hand and puts it right up to her mouth. "My name is Alexandrite Danser, and I am your victor of the 6th quarter quell!"

Mrs. Mystery Escort smiles in approval. "Okay Panem, your District One female sure has a lot of spunk!" A few girls in the 18-year old section giggle and cheer as Alexandrite beams with pride. The escort walks towards the male bowl, slowly, and before she can even read out a name I step out into the aisle.

"I, Joseph Lapis, volunteer to be the victor of the 150th Hunger Games!" I feel the eyes of the crowd on me. I hate to say it, but I love it. I reach the stage and flash the escort a bright smile, causing her to blush.

"Okay, Alexandrite and… Joseph, please shake hands." Our eyes both meet, and they only convey one feeling. Hatred. We hardly know each other and we're already on bad terms? We give each other a terse handshake and once again face the audience. "Our two tributes from District One, Alexandrite Danser and Joseph Lapis!"

Peacekeepers come to haul us to the Justice Building. I watch as my district partner fights their grasp but to no avail. I sigh and grin once I'm released and left alone in my own room.

A minute later I hear a knock on the door and my mother, step-father, and sister enter. Meghan sees me and wraps her arms around me, sobbing. "Joseph… Come back. I don't know what I'd do if you don't live." I nod, suddenly uncomfortable, and give her a hug back.

"Why would I volunteer if I didn't know I was going to live?" I ask, but I still feel the tears on her cheeks. I look up to see Valour with a tight smile on her face.

"Meghan? He's right. He can do this, easily. Right, Orchard?" Orchard is my step-father, and he nods, giving me a pat on the back.

"Of course he can!" He says gruffly. Peacekeepers burst in to pull them out, but my family leave before the white-clad men can do anything to them.

Right as they leave Peridott comes bounding in with a sweaty face and messed up hair. "Whoa Peridott, what have you been doing ever since the Reaping?"

Peridott laughs. "Is that any of your business? Anyway, Lapis." He says with mock authority. "You will come back alive. If not…" He shrugs. Maybe he hadn't thought of anything yet. I lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"If I die… You can have my sister. Assuming you'll take her, of course." Peridott looks at me and then glances down.

"Well… I guess I don't want your sister much then." He says uncertainly, and lets the Peacekeepers drag him out of the room. One of the Peacekeepers stay in here and hands me a necklace.

"They didn't have a chance to give this to you. It's your token. Do what you want with it." I take it and open its clasp, smiling at the family portrait inside. I look up again to see the Peacekeeper is gone. I shrug and place the accessory in my back pocket, and spend the rest of my time adding finishing touches to my strategy.

* * *

 **Caroline Snow**

 **President of Panem**

"How are the Games going so far?" I ask Arianna as she looks down at her papers.

"Well… We're still only at the Reapings, ma'am. Or are you talking about the disclosure of information?" I tilt my head at her question, bringing the coffee cups to my lips.

"I would like to know about what you have told each District. Care to enlighten me?"

Arianna nods and stares at her papers once again. "So far we have only successfully reached Districts 1, 2, 3, and 5. There were unexpected problems in 4." I nod, quietly tapping my fingers on the mahogany desk in front of me. "One has been told about the jewels, Two about the gas, Three about the force fields and Five a little about the arena."

I look up and stop tapping on the table. "Five was told of the arena?" I ask sharply, causing Arianna to flinch.

"Um, well, they were only told that it was based off of a popular Pre-Panem story, and a few hints. Instability. If anything, One was awarded the best information as of yet." I snap my fingers and my personal Avox appears with another cup of coffee.

"Thank you Arianna. I am glad to hear that you have not failed me." She nods and stands up. I gesture her to leave and she happily complies, my Avox following her out the door. I drop the mug and sigh, picking up the shards of dried clay. Why did it always have to be _my_ family to rule Panem? What if you just weren't up for the task? I shake my head and cut my finger on a broken piece, causing a slight pain to jolt through me. It's time to get past my insecurity and face reality. Father's dead, and you're in charge, Caroline, so step up your game. I smirk and stand up straight, looking out the window. Why have I ever had doubts? Panem is in great hands with me.

* * *

 **Sorry for that random Capitol POV I have at the end, I wanted to reveal some of the things I was thinking about for the Quell. I figured that instead of one big thing, like 4 people from each district being reaped to enter the Games I'll make a bunch of smaller things... And also, I wanted to reveal a little about Little Miss President here.**

 **About my inactivity... I have no excuses, except for the fact that I'm a lazy bitch :D I do have a lame excuse that my writing was sounding like shit and sounding a bit like text speak, if you know what I'm talking about, and I didn't feel like reading it and doing anything with it... So I rewrote it. About 5 times. And it still sounds terrible... Why?**

 **Drama is always nice, and I'm trying to begin some political ones too... Hopefully I won't give up on this, if I make a sequel it would be a good way to do it, with political drama.**

 **7/12 Reapings complete, and motivation is currently at an all time high! I actually started to gain inspiration and will to write about a couple hours ago, which resulted in my final rewrite (which completely changed the District I was supposedly doing) and this mess on a A/N.**

 **On Joseph's POV I kind of failed miserably in making everything seem natural, because I'm not a dude and I don't know how they're supposed to interact xD Oh well, I really need to stop complaining about everything.**

* * *

 **Responses to some reviews:**

 **david12341: True, how is it that I'm writing a Hunger Games fic and forget about writing blood? I'll definitely try to fix that in the future, because I've always found the lack of description in some stories strange haha.**

 **heavydirtysoul: *smirk face***

 **Apollo's Slytherpuff Daughter: Nice name! I don't like those tributes much, either but I submit them pretty commonly... Ugh.**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **1) Which tribute do you like better?**

 **2) Who do you think stands a better chance?**

 **3) Are you okay with cursing? I might have some characters curse later on and I just want to know if you'll be fine with it.**

 **4) Grammatical/mechanics errors?**

 **5) Out of the tributes that have been introduced, who do you see allying with who?**

* * *

 **Last chapter I only had 5 reviews... I had more earlier, where did all my readers go? Did my time between updates scare you all away? I hope not because with my strange burst of motivation I'll probably update faster. If it's that there's something wrong with my writing please tell me. Also remember, that if you have a character submitted and you never review your character(s) will have a worse chance of survival... Yeah. Oh, and if you celebrate it, Happy Easter!**


	11. Why dwell on it? District 7 Reapings

**Thank you very much to calebbeers21 for both Angelica and Rufus! I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

* * *

 **Angelica Willow, 17**

 **District Seven Female**

I sigh and roll around in my bed tiredly. Great. It's the Reaping today, I just _love_ them. Shaking my head I get up and stroke my fingers through my currently frizzy, dark blonde hair. Why did the Capitol have to be so fucking stupid? Not bothering to even turn my light on, I walk over to my drawer and take out the clothes I feel like I want to wear. What should I wear, anyway? I throw a white T-shirt, ripped jeans and a torn leather jacket onto the bed and walk back over to it. It might be a good idea to flip the light switch. I shrug and turn the lights on, flinching when the light hits my eyes. Ugh.

At least I'm fully awake now. I quickly change into the clothes I threw and look into the mirror. I run my fingers down the length of my back, trying to feel the scars that painted a canvas on my body. Yep, still not much better. I sit at the foot of my bed, thinking about life. I mean, I usually am not that kind of person, but people do strange things when they're wasting time, right?

I snicker to myself in disdain as that last thought crosses my mind. Does it matter much anyway? I come from a very rebellious family – My father was the lead rebel in the District, and I used to help him deliver messages and carry out small errands. Then, one day a year ago? _Boom_. I was caught, whipped, raped… And then my father and brother were killed. Right in front of me, by the Peacekeepers. They're _so_ great at keeping the peace when they're the reason there _is_ no peace.

What does it matter to dwell on it anyway? Sure, I may have changed, the scars on my back are proof of that, but at the core I've still remained by true, spunky self, even if I am traumatized. I've been told that if I were caught doing any more rebellious activities, I'll meet the same fate as my father, James and my brother, Will. That's really not what I have in mind, so I'm keeping quiet for the time being.

I stride over to my bedroom door, opening it in one quick push. The smell of the food leads me right into the kitchen where my mother, Arya, is flipping over one last pancake. My twin sisters Zoe and Sophie are sitting in their chairs, crumbs all over their face. I flip my hair over my shoulder and sit in the only open seat, which, unfortunately, is right next to Zoe. "Good morning, Mom." I say nonchalantly as I stare at the golden deliciousness on the pan in front of her. Since when could we afford to buy all the ingredients to have them? Not that I'm complaining. "Am I going to be going to the Reaping on an empty stomach?"

Arya turns to glare at me and places the food on a plate and passes it to me, not saying a word. Ever since her husband and son had died she'd always been like this. She wouldn't speak, not even to yell at me. Zoe, crazy as always, sees that I have something edible in front of me and squeals, grabbing for it. "Mine! Angie, that's mine!" I roll my eyes and scoot as far away from her as possible, just so that she can't steal my food. Both she and Sophie are only 5.

"Are you sure?" I ask rhetorically, twisting my fork around in the air. Zoe grabs the air near it and I place the bite in my mouth. She pouts and I quickly give her a little just so she doesn't decide to cry and cause trouble for everyone.

"Yay! More?" Zoe asks, knowing that I won't give her any. I shake my head and give her my orange juice instead.

"I know how much you _love_ juice. Why don't you have that instead?" Zoe looks at the orange liquid sadly and shakes her head.

"Why don't _you_ drink?" She asks, and I shrug.

"I don't like it. That's why I always give it to you."

Zoe smiles and accidentally knocks over the cup, making it spill all over Sophie. The girl with the juice all over her quickly stands, almost falling over, and runs to the bathroom. I look up to see Arya shaking her head and wiping off the mess with a dirty towel. I get up, making sure to not shake the table, and follow Sophie. Although I like to show myself to the rest of the District as a huge flirt, inside my home I don't care about withholding my image.

Entering the bathroom I see Sophie naked in the corner with her stained clothes piled on the floor. I pick them up and rub Sophie on the head. "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. Zoe _always_ drops things on me. She dropped juice, and food, and-" I nod along, not really listening. I tune in again near the end of her rant, when she says "Angie? Can you tell her to stop? It's always." I nod. Sophie always gets on my nerves, she always asks me this. Can't she ask her _own_ twin to stop herself? I doubt Zoe purposefully drops stuff anyway, she's just clumsy.

"Go change." I stand and, holding Sophie's hand, go back to the kitchen where Arya stands near the sink washing off the stained towel. I sit back at my seat where I find a bar of chocolate, and have to keep myself from gasping. _Chocolate?_ First pancakes, then chocolate? I grab it before Zoe can notice it and stuff it in my pocket for later. Maybe the candy will keep me company while I wait outside in the stagnant air.

"Mom? Zoe? Sophie? Come on, we need to head to the Reaping now." Sophie clings to my arm, whining.

"Do we _have_ to sissy? It's _boring_." I nod, my irritated mood getting worse.

"It's not like it's my choice. Hurry up. Zoe! Come here!" Zoe skips over to me and hugs me around the knees, giggling. I crack a smile and open the front door, feeling the cool gust of wind blowing over me. "It'll be fine," I tell them, but of course they don't know the true meaning of the Reaping or the nature of the Games. It will only be a matter of time before they do.

* * *

 **Rufus Ash, 18**

 **District Seven Male**

 _Fuck_ , the Capitol is so stupid. Why the hell did they think it's a good idea to send innocent children into the Games? How did they even come up with that?

I glower and look around the stupid shack on the stupid, dead grass and the stupid, faceless people walking about glumly. It's not that District Seven is a rich district, it's just that… Well, I don't exactly have a home. Nor parents. At least I don't have to live in an orphanage.

I quickly rise and examine the shed I've used as my living quarters for the past few night. I should probably leave before the people who live in the nearby home find me and get the Peacekeepers to kill me, like they did with my parents. This place isn't the most sanitary, but it's still much better than rotting in some grave or something underground.

I stride out of the shed, blade in my hand in case something happens. It is quiet all around, and so it must be okay. I walk out and onto the street towards the Square for the Reaping. Not that it's my choice, of course, but I don't need to get shot for something so irrelevant. I'm most likely not going to be Reaped, and it's not like I know anyone anyway. I throw the knife towards the general direction of the place where I slept last night, figuring that I might as well stay there again tonight, too.

Of course, if it weren't for the Capitol I would definitely be in a better predicament than this. It's because of them that my mother and father had to steal to live. It's because of them that the Peacekeepers executed them in front of the whole District to resend the message, the message that you either _listen to them or you die._ Without them I wouldn't have to live out alone on the streets, fighting for my every breath. And if they were to give a _single fuck_ about the Districts, there is no way that I would have had to resort to selling _drugs_ and then, as punishment, have my hand cut off. Especially since it was the Peacekeepers ordering them, and when I delivered, it was time to say good-bye to my right hand. At least they didn't know I'm left-handed.

I can rant on and on about the stupid atrocities the Capitol commit on a day to day basis, but that wouldn't be too fun, now, would it? I'm no stranger to death, and I'm not afraid to let my opinions be known. Let them know that the Districts won't lie down on their bellies waiting for the guillotine, and that they _will_ fight for their freedom. I hope.

It's only a matter of time before I reach the Peacekeeper's tent where they register everyone, and I was about five minutes late. While the mayor went on and on with his speech, the Peacekeeper harshly stung my finger with his syringe and glopped by blood onto the sheet. He then quickly raises his gun and puts it to my head before I can move. "You know it's legal to kill you for being late to the Reaping, especially if you're of age to get Reaped?"

I freeze and stare at where I imagine his eyes to be behind that huge mask of his, but then he hears something on his radio. "Oh, really? Already in Five? Two deaths will definitely spark something." He nods and turns back to me angrily. "Guess what? The President saved you, for some odd reason. Probably in one of her kinder moods." He shakes his head. "Go, before I ignore her orders and shoot you on the spot." I walk away and flip the middle finger in the air behind at me, hoping that a bullet won't find its way into my head. Thankfully, it didn't.

I reach the 18-year old section of the Square just as the video begins playing. I tune it out, imagining the burning buildings on the screen being the Capitol's instead of the District's. Sooner than later, it finally ends and the escort walks onto the stage delicately. The woman seemed to be very young, and was short and skinny with a short, pink bob cut and green eyeshadow. Her style was definitely less outrageous than other escorts I've seen in the past, but she was still a Capitolian all the same. Smiling, she reaches for the microphone. "I figured that this year, as it is a Quarter Quell, we might as well betray tradition. So let's start with the boys!"

She puts her dainty hand into the bowl and slowly picks out a slip from somewhere in the bowl. "Rufus Ash? Do we have a Rufus Ash?"

Well, this is definitely great. They're probably angry at me for all the things I've done in the past and rigged the Reaping. That's why I just _love_ the Capitol. A Peacekeeper briskly walks towards me, trying to escort me to the stage. I see that he's the one from earlier, the one who tried to shoot me, and so I approach him and punch him straight in the face before storming toward the stage. I climb the steps and, once I'm in position, spit at the pink-haired escort. She cringes away from me and runs to the female bowl. _Bitch._ The girl picks a random slip from the bowl before quickly reading out the name. "Angelica Willow! Come on!" The crowd of people in the 17-year old section part to reveal a scared looking, tall girl with dark blonde hair. After about a second, she unfreezes and confidently strides toward the stage, winking at the cameras surrounding her. When she reaches the stage, she smiles and waves at the crowd. So she's trying to get sponsors, eh? I'll definitely ruin that game for her, whether I try or not.

The escort smiles and waves to the audience. "Okay District Seven! Your tributes to represent you guys are Angelica Willow and Rufus Ash! Capitol." She glances at the cameras. "Don't forget those names!" She leans in closer to Angelica and says quietly, "Good luck." The sight is quite hilarious, especially since Angelica is much taller and prettier than the escort.

Peacekeepers arrive and show us to the Justice Building, where we are to say our final good-byes. It's not like I have anybody left, though, so I sit on the floor beside the couch trying to figure out what to do. I'll just show the Capitol what I'm really made of. Handicaps don't mean everything! Using my one hand, I reach into my dirty pocket and pull out a tattered photo of my family. It's not like I remember them, but I do want to have them with me. After all, they are the only ones who loved me.

* * *

 **Arianna Marlin**

 **Head Gamemaker**

I sit at the desk in a private office, trying to get through District Four's security. Damn it, what have they done there? If they're trying to rebel… No. I'm in much bigger threat than the random people in the District.

My son, Krys, is taking some days off because he had recently been diagnosed with cancer and Caroline didn't care. So, I've been taking over his position, trying my best not to alert Caroline of his absence. Let's just say I'm absolutely terrible at this job. I excel more at biology and actual _science_ than coding. After typing in several more useless commands, I put my head down on the table, in thought. If she or anyone else besides Krys and I figured out, we're both dead. If there are any problems with the Quarter Quell…

Don't think like that. He'll be back tomorrow, and hopefully he can get past this firewall right away. For now, I need to get myself updated on how the arena is going. I stand, leaving the system on, and right when I reach the door I hear a knock. _Oh no._

"Arianna? I know you're in there." The voice feels like a chill and I stand, frozen. _Fuck no._

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm probably going to begin adding random POV's from other non-tribute people just so that a story line separate from the actual story can begin :) Yay... On another note, I know that was very short but I just wanted to write something brief on what was even happening. You know.**

 **This time, about my inactivity... You know how I said I finally have motivation? I wasn't sure if I was going to at first, but I made a blog for this story! It's a really shitty format, but at least it's easy to read... Here is the link below.**

 **: / / flowersnowgirl . wix . isitworthit - hg**

 **Maybe tell me your opinions? I know it's not the best, but it still took me a while to make everything readable, haha.**

 **Eight Reapings completed, four more to go! Although I no longer have a blog to write and I do have motivation, my parents are now making me take online classes. So my free time on weekdays is completely stripped, yay -.-**

 **I did not write Angelica correctly. At all. I feel as if I over did Rufus, but since both tributes are from the same submitter (;p) hopefully you don't mind too much! I'll write them better as I connect with them more, I promise...!**

* * *

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **chocolate chip homicide- It's all good! About the reviewing, I mean. I just want to know that people are reading. Also, about your review for District One, the whole part where Joseph complains about Alex is supposed to tell more about his personality than anything against her. Haha.**

 **heavydirtysoul- I know I've never said this, but #cliquegoesblue. Thank you! *smirks again***

 **david12341- About the cursing: Very true. I know that I'd personally curse all over the place if I were in the Games, even though I'd probably die in the Bloodbath. Also, *Ashford**

 **QueenCritic: No.**

 **Laenyra: Thanks for the sequence of reviews you're giving me... And it's fine! You're reviews are still more in-depth than a few I have, anyway.**

 **newgranthems: Thank you!**

* * *

 **All of you guys looking for an SYOT to join! Join AztecPrincess15 's SYOT, they're style seems really original and the author has been waiting a long time for submissions.**

* * *

 **Questions!**

 **1) Which tribute do you like better?**

 **2) Who do you think stands a better chance?**

 **3) What do you think of the blog?**

 **4) Grammatical/mechanical errors, or any other ways my writing can be made better?**

 **5) Random but... Favorite band?**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Also, in case any of you are interested I'm still taking submissions for the District 6 Male. I made him just so I can hurry up and make the blog, but if any of you submit for him I'll gladly replace. Also, thanks for the load of reviews I got last chapter! Guess that's what comes from begging for more, haha... Anyway, I'll see you all again later!**


	12. They're starting? District 11 Reapings

**Thank you to CrayolaCreation for Rye and Apollo's Slytherpuff Daughter for Daisy! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^**

* * *

 **Rye Miller, 18**

 **District Eleven Male**

The Capitol is literal shit. I know they want me and anyone related to me dead, and I'm aware they'll do anything to achieve this goal. Which is precisely the reason why today, I'm almost certain I'm going to be reaped. My sister, who had just turned 12 a few months ago, is finally of the right age. I'm 18, she's 12, and this is the only year we can be pitted against each other.

To make matters worse, we don't even live in the same District, so they can make it seem _accidental._ I mean, if we lived in the same place, if sibling tributes were to be reaped their District would probably rebel. However, since they're different, it might not even happen.

You see, when I was 12 my father taught me how to hunt in order to support my family. Back in District 9, where I used to live, hunting was illegal, and so although we tried to keep under the Peacekeeper's noses they caught us.

I remember the material of the whip slashing across my father's body, causing deep, bloody marks all over his skin. His screams, his pleads… They're still engraved into my memory like no one will ever believe.

My father and I were then exiled to District 11, while my mother and my sister, Ceres, stayed in District 9. They could have always killed me, killed Father… Instead, they had to torture him and then separate us from our loved ones. Forever.

I blink in and out of sleep, images of the sights I experienced my father going through plaguing me whenever I close my eyes. If it's this bad for me, how bad must it be for him? I remember, after his whole back was covered with nothing but crimson, how his begging stopped and there was nothing to be heard but the cracking of the whip and silence. Even the crowd who experienced it became quiet.

Why can't I just take a memory potion, one of the ones in the stories that can erase your memory in one quick gulp? I need to forget the public whipping, about Ceres, and be able to move on from the life I've been stolen from.

It really is too bad that that's easier said than done, huh? I love my sister. She's the thing I treasure most in this world, and she was just… Taken away. Actually, I was taken away, but still.

I roll over in the bed, itching at my leg where the coarse blanket rubbed on me all night. I might as well get ready for the Reaping, and I know exactly what I'm going to do.

I pull open the drawer, deliberately looking for something that would suit… Yes. A green shirt and brown trousers, both with various stains on them from field work. Deliberately chosen to annoy the Capitol as much as possible, and to show that I don't care about the Games or them. I quickly change and head out of my room to the living room, where my father is sitting. I sit beside him and smile at him politely. "Good morning," I say, but he doesn't respond.

This is typical. Ever since we were moved to District 11, he hasn't been very responsive. I tap his shoulder and stand back up, wiping at my eyes in the process. "It's the Reaping today. We probably need to get going, because we're kind of late." I hadn't been able to wake up as early as I wanted, and even if I did I would have just used it to have more time to think. The word "reaping" caught my father's attention and he looks up, alarm in his eyes.

"You're going out like that?" He asked. I nod my head, grinning.

"It's to show that I don't care for the Capitol's oppression." I say.

My father shrugs. "I guess I can't really stop you. Here, you should let me go change before we leave." I nod, and he walks away into the bathroom. After waiting for about five minutes, he emerges again wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. It looked weird on him, his being older and all, but I could tell that he meant his outfit in a way similar to what I did on mine. I smile, and wordlessly we both walk out of the house.

I turn around and see the small, brown cube with a flimsy roof attached that could barely hold out the rain. The place that I've been forced to call home for 4 years, the place that after today I most likely will never see again. I'm not going to miss it much, quite honestly. I turn to my father, who once again has a stony expression on his face. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey. At least this is your last year being eligible," he says.

I shake my head and glower. "It's Ceres' first year though." Realization dawns on his face and he chuckles nervously, breaking eye contact with me.

"Oh." He says simply. "I know how much you care about her."

"Yeah," I reply absentmindedly, and continue on the walk to the Square. Too bad we live far out, way in the outer reaches of the District. I want to get there quickly, and just get this over with. Too bad we never got what we wished for under Claus, the president who was in power for about 50 years after Coriolanus' death. Hopefully Caroline would loosen down on us, give us more mercy, but it really _is_ too bad because that isn't going to happen. If she did, some extremist in the Capitol will assassinate her, and they'll "elect" a new bloodline to be president. They'll probably be stricter than even Coriolanus, and then the Districts would rebel.

The Districts have never rebelled in 150 years, and the only time we've gotten close is in the 74th Games, when that District 12 girl tried to shoot those Gamemakers. After the Games it was released to the public. It really is too bad that she hadn't paid enough attention to their surroundings, because BOOM, Cato emerged from the cornucopia and beheaded her in the finale.

I wish that she'd won. Maybe then we would no longer be living in the world we live in today.

 **Daisy Fowl, 13**

 **District Eleven Female**

I sit up in the flat, coarse bed, slight smile on my face. I just dreamed of lying in face-first in fluffy clouds, with a warm light bathing me in happiness… It was amazing. The clock in the other room chimed '12', and even though I know that the Reaping should be beginning, the bed is _so_ comfortable. Even if it _is_ flat and coarse, it's much better than dozing off in the midst of burning heat. I roll over and try to fall back asleep, but then my father, Will, has to walk in and ruin _everything_.

"How many times have I told you, Daisy? _Wake up!_ " He yells. I choose to ignore him and bury my face into my pillow instead. He stalks over and grabs me by my arms, hoisting me up and out of bed. "I'm not ruining my reputation any further because _you_ can't wake up to go to the Reaping! Now get up, change, and get going!" He softly drops me on the ground and I curl up into a ball, muttering incomprehensible words. I just want to _relax_ , instead of leaving the house. I want to be in my own imaginary world that I've created, not in reality. I shake my head and stand up, deciding that I might as well do something for once in my life. I walk over to my closet, pulling out the first two garments I see – A gray shirt and a black skirt, and put on some nice, black shoes, and quickly change. Great, now I can think again.

I lay back down, but I'm not being transported towards that world. Instead, my vision turns dark and I gasp, covering my eyes. No, no, no!

I see my mother happily smiling at me when I was younger. Me and her working together in the fields, the only two people with any enthusiasm. Mom and I cooking a meal for Will together. The visions begin to have a vignette frame, and I hold back tears as I see my mom getting diagnosed with cancer. Her laying in my father's bed, with heavy breaths, and yellowed skin. Her rasping out her last words to me, those words of "I love you". Her breathing slowly ceasing, becoming quieter and quieter until it wasn't there at all.

I'm shook awake again. "Daisy, seriously! We're leaving now!" I open my eyes and sigh, following my father's lead out of the house. The Reaping is always depressing, so I think I'm just going to sleep during them.

On the way there, my brother, Oliver, runs out of one of his friends' houses. Oliver is _such_ a brat. He literally cares for no one but himself, and does nothing but stuff his mouth with food all day. Too bad he's only 7 and can't be reaped for the Games.

The Games? They're starting? I completely forgot about them! How dare I think that my own brother should be reaped? The check-in table approaches, and I gulp. Having your finger stabbed with a needle really hurts. "Next!" The Peacekeeper barks, and I shakily step forward. He harshly sticks my finger and waves me away. I happily oblige and find myself walking towards the 12-year old section. Oops, did I manage to forget my own age? Silly me. I end up being one of the last people in the 13-year old sector, and slowly begin to doze off just as the silly escort in all black walks onto the stage. Wait! What about the mayor? _I must have not been paying attention_ , I think with a slight laugh.

Some people look at me strangely, and I close my eyes trying to reincarnate the dream as it happened. Clouds… Fluffy clouds…

I feel a strong hand shaking my shoulder, and the eyes of a girl I don't know staring into mine. "What?" I ask, and I hear the escort's deep voice blast around the Square again. "Daisy Fowl! Where are you?" I blink several times and stumble onto the stage, still thinking about the clouds. When I finally reach the stage, I look around at everyone in disdain. It's too loud, why is there so much yelling? I hear the escort say something again, and didn't catch the name. I pinch myself, trying to stay awake, and watch as a tall, handsome guy emerges from the 18-year old section. He looks very angry, and glares at the ground as he walks onto the stage. What did the ground ever do to him? When he reaches the stage, he glares at the escort, who chooses to ignore him. I don't like him already, he seems scary.

"Panem, your tributes from District 11, Daisy Fowl and Rye Miller! Shake hands!" He extends his hand out to shake mine, and I only remember to do so when Rye shakes his head. Oh, we're supposed to shake hands? I shake his hand and then we're hauled away toward the Justice Building.

Only a few moments after I enter, my father comes in, looking alarmed. Oliver smirks, making rude gestures at me behind Will's back. I ignore them, knowing they mean nothing, and smile at Will. "Hey."

He shakes his head and hugs me, then releases me and stares at my eyes. "You can live through this. Daisy, I can't bear to… Lose you, too. I'm sorry if I've seemed selfish, and rude," tears are streaming out of his eyes now, "I'm sorry. I wish I've been a better father to you."

I nod. "Okay. You were a good father. I just wish I had a good brother." Will looks behind him to see Oliver with his middle finger extended at me, and makes a double take.

"Oliver! Where did you learn that?" He yells, and Oliver shrugs.

"School. I do them at the teachers all the time when they're not paying attention." Oliver says, and before the argument can begin both my brother and my father are taken out of the room.

Why was I chosen for this? Why me? There's no way I'd stand a chance. I'm going to live the rest of my living days in my imagination.

* * *

 **Ok, I know this isn't the greatest chapter and all, as I had to go wordy to try and reach my word limit (I go 1000 or more per POV), and I think after I put it into ffn and then edited it a bit, it came out short. Oh well, at least I finally have something to show! For 10 days of absence! I'm such a procrastinator...**

 **So, yeah. I have no excuses about being inactive, I just... Was. I _do_ have excuses but I'm sure no one wants to hear them, and I'm sure you don't care much anyway. **

**I'm not doing an alternate POV until I feel like it's needed. Probably District 4 Reapings... But then again, you probably don't care xD Why am I even talking about this?**

 **For those of you who read last chapter, saw my link for my blog wasn't working and didn't feel like going to my profile, the link for the blog is**

 **: / / flowersnowgirl . wix isitworthit - hg**

 **(and if it didn't work again, seriously. Just look at my bio, or just don't look at all.)**

 **Only three more Reapings... I want them to end. Maybe I should write them quicker so they go away. That's not a bad idea, instead of procrastinating I can go right to the interesting stuff...!**

* * *

 **VeneratedArt: It's fine! Seriously.**

 **Mystical Pine Forest: Here, let me give you a medal of honor for your amazing job at reviewing :) Jk, it's fine. I just want to know that people are reading.**

 **heavydirtysoul: Yes! To(how do you do that slash on a computer)p is amazing... It's not my favorite though. I like P!aTD. And thannnk youuu for always reviewing! *continues smirking***

 **david12341: You said D12 and I got confused (lol) maybe I'll check them out sometime? It's not my favorite genre, but I'm always open to suggestions... Also, thanks for our always detailed reviewing.. !**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **1) Which tribute did you like better?**

 **2) Which do you think will live longer?**

 **3) Grammatical errors?  
**

 **4) Seriously, though... How important is music in your life?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and if you've deemed it important enough to read this bottom section, please review! Seriously, they make me happy.**


End file.
